Destinos Unidos
by hikaru117
Summary: Naruto nunca dejo de intentar salvar a Sasuke y el solo deseo que Naruto se alejara. En su ultimo encuentro Naruto es herido y Sasuke cae en cuenta del significado de su amigo. Sakura odia a Sasuke por lo que hizo y jura venganza. Siglos despues tendran una segunda oportunidad en el año 2014 donde finalmente se encontraran e intentaran resolver todo aun sin recordar nada.
1. I-Dolor

**Destinos Unidos**

_"Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que lo vi, desde que liberamos todo lo que sentíamos y aun así nada ha cambiado"_

**Capítulo I**

Dolor

_**8 de abril del año 1400, calendario ninja.**_

Inmenso y denso bosque frondoso con muchos metros de altura, sin lograr alcanzar a ver su final. Hacía de este un lugar silencioso y tétrico para cualquiera que lo atravesara. Dos jóvenes ninjas saltaban de una rama a otra sin importarles el lugar sagrado en el que se hallaban; un ninja que baso su existencia en alguien más y otro que solo buscaba una salida para el destino de odio y rencor que al primero le esperaba. Uzumaki Naruto perseguía a su mejor amigo y hermano en el alma, Uchiha Sasuke desde hacía ya unas horas. Estaban agotados de tanto correteo sin parar, sus respiraciones agitadas y maldiciones por lo bajo es todo lo que se escuchaba en la inmensidad verdosa y oscura.

-¡Sasuke, espera por favor!-_le llamaba con desesperación y ansias con la voz tan alta como pudo y sus ojos celestes tan abiertos y brillantes como no se mostraban desde hace algún tiempo_- ¡No te vayas, teme!-

_El ninja renegado de cabellos negros decide detenerse finalmente, luego de horas de intentar escapar del otro joven. Suspira pesadamente y se voltea, decidido a afrontarlo.-_ ¿Que es lo que no entiendes, Naruto?..Mi lugar ya no está en Konoha ¡Y Jamás lo estuvo!-

-Eso es lo que dices pero sé que no es lo que sientes... ¡Aun soy tu mejor amigo Sasuke, tu hermano! -_El ninja rubio señalo su pecho, y lo golpeo ligeramente pero con presencia_- No dejare que termines consumido por la oscuridad...Eso te lo prometo.-

-¡Ja...Ja! -_comienza a reír, cada vez mas alto y fuerte_- ¡¿Hasta cuándo, acaso tendré que matarte para que me dejes en paz?! -_se ve que desenvaina la katana que portaba de su empuñadura y apunta inmediatamente a Naruto desde la distancia_- No me importa ser atrapado por la más profunda oscuridad si es para cumplir con mi objetivo. Y tú no me lo impedirás, Naruto.-_cuando estuvo a punto de acercarse a él dispuesto a atacar sin piedad. Unas palabras lo detuvieron_.-

-Si intentas asesinarme entonces ambos moriremos ¿Te das cuenta, Sasuke? -_sin importarle en lo mas mínimo la posición de ataque de su mejor amigo Naruto comienza a caminar en su dirección pasivamente, sin intención de atacar pero decidido, mientras que el otro lo observa expectativamente_- No perderás a tu mejor amigo..

-¡Que tu y yo ya no somos amigos maldición, usuratonkachi! ¡No necesito ese maldito lazo que me une a ti! -_Sasuke lo miraba fijamente hacia sus ojos celestes, enormes y de nuevo algo apagados...Por alguna razón simplemente no pudo verlo más y volteo la vista hacia un lado_.- Es mejor que te vayas de vuelta a Konoha si no quieres que te mate..-_dijo, con voz más calmada y guardando su katana_.-

_Naruto suspira pesadamente, y sigue acercándose al hasta llegar a un metro y medio de distancia_- ¡No! -_sin que el pelinegro se lo espere y pueda reaccionar, el rubio acorta la distancia y lo sujeta por los hombros, fuertemente_- ¡NO lo permitiré, Sasuke!.

-¡VETE Naruto ya te lo dije!-_empezó a forcejear contra los brazos fuertes e imponentes de Naruto pero sin apartarse completamente mientras que el otro hacia lo mismo...Una sensación extraña no le permitió apartarse de él_-

Entonces desde unos metros de distancia lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser vista, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar se hallaba una mujer no muy mayor que ellos, una joven con mirada seria y fría observándolos desde lo alto de un árbol de pino.

-Así que al fin te he hallado Uzumaki Naruto...-_sentándose en una rama la joven busca en su porta kunais una madera fina doblada en dos partes que saca, y estira formando un tipo de flecha-aguja filosa- _Esta es la única manera..-_prepara un arma parecida a un arco y centra la flecha en esta_- En que recibirás otra oportunidad._-dice finalmente y apunta al blanco de cabellos rubios.-_

-¡Tú no significas nada para mí, Naruto!-

-¡Pero tú para mi si, Sasuke!-

...TRACK! _–Sonido de la flecha siendo disparada-_

Y segundos, son los que pasan lentamente desde que la flecha es liberada del arco y lanzada directo al corazón de Naruto. Solo se escucho un sonido de algo destrozándose y un grito ahogado. Ninguno de los dos sintió la presencia de la flecha aproximándose ni de la mujer.

Sasuke abre enormemente los ojos y el miedo, horror, pánico, ira, odio se apoderan de él... Y Sangre, sangre por todos lados y un cuerpo apresado por los brazos del pelinegro.

-¡N-NARUTO!- _reacciono_ _rápidamente y no lo dejo caer.-_

-¡A-aahhhh!-_empezó a escupir mucha sangre_- ¡A-ahhh! ¡S-Sasuke!..-_el rubio estalla en lágrimas incontrolables y se aferra a los brazos de su amigo, rasgando su ropa_-

-¡N-No hables! ¡MALDICION! -_no sabía qué hacer o como actuar, su sentido lógico le advertía la terrible realidad; el corazón de Naruto se detendría en cualquier momento y el no podría hacer nada para detenerlo. La sangre continuaba saliendo del joven rubio y su respiración se estaba haciendo cada vez mas ahogada y agitada_.- ¡¿Quién demonios hizo esto?! ¡¿QUIEN?!-_Aun así no sentía a nadie alrededor y el tiempo se estaba acabando_.-

-Y-yo creí...Que ya...-_escupe mucha más sangre_- Y-ya no te importaba...-_sus manos intentan no soltar el agarre del pelinegro pero se empieza a sentir más y más débil_.-

-¡Idiota! -_el pelinegro recuesta a Naruto delicadamente en el suelo y comienza a ejercer presión sobre su pecho para evitar que perdiera más sangre_.- ¡Cállate o harás que te duela más! -_con la mano que no está ejerciendo presión sostiene la flecha y dice lo mas agradablemente que pudo_.- Tranquilo Naruto... ¡Por favor cálmate y sujétate de mí todo lo que quieras!-_el rubio lo mira directo a los ojos y le da a entender que lo hiciera. Sasuke logra sacar la flecha lo más rápido que pudo del pecho de Naruto y la lanza hacia un lado.-_

Otro grito más doloroso que el anterior se escucha y el no puede evitar que le tiemblen las piernas, las manos y que la opresión en su pecho se sienta peor. Salen lágrimas de sus ojos oscuros y apagados sin que él se diera cuenta de ello.

-N-no…Sasuke...-_el rubio llora aun mas tanto por el dolor físico como el dolor emocional que le causaba. El sabia que ya no iba a estar allí para salvar a su mejor amigo._- Por favor Sasuke...teme… ¡N-no caigas...en la oscuridad!-_escupe sangre de nuevo y empieza a perder la visión.- _

-¡Usuratonkachi! ¡No hables como si no fuéramos a vernos de nuevo!-_por puro instinto con su mano derecha libre acaricia la mejilla del rubio y lo observa fijamente_.- ¡Mírame, Naruto no!

-S-sabía que aun...-_tose fuertemente y deja de escuchar los sonidos, su visión ya no era clara, pierde sus sentidos._- Q-que aun te importaba...Sasuke Yo...-

El joven ninja balbucea sus últimas palabras y el brillo en sus iris celestes comienza a apagarse, poco a poco cierra sus ojos y Sasuke siente una gran punzada en su corazón. El no quería...no quería que el Uzumaki falleciera y jamás pensó que le dolería tanto…todo su odio y rencor desapareció por unos momentos y cambio a dolor…Un enorme dolor.

-No…-_finalmente deja de hacer presión en su pecho y se mantiene sin quitar la vista del Uzumak_i.- Esto no puede ser verdad... ¡No puede ser verdad! No quería que te pasara esto ¡No lo quería maldición!. -_el joven se acerca más al rubio y lo abraza con mucha presión, sin querer olvidarlo y sin creer que esa era su realidad._-

Y así todo ese dolor se transformo en _odio_ de nuevo y algo peor, _Locura_. Acostó de nuevo al rubio en el suelo con cuidado y libero todo el poder que tenía en segundos contra todo su alrededor sin lastimar el cadáver de su amigo. Destrozo completamente el bosque y aun así no pudo ver a nadie.

-¡¿DONDE DEMONIOS ESTAS?! ¡MUESTRATE COBARDE BASTARDO! -_Su sharingan en su máximo poder le hizo llorar sangre pero no le importo. Realizo varios chidoris y los lanzo descontrolablemente hasta que comenzaron a desgarrar su piel._- ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!-_Otra vez no pensó… No como aquella vez, mama, papa, Itachi..._-

-Jamás lo volverás a ver en este mundo.- _escucho muy cerca la voz de una mujer y tan rápido como el ninja que era apareció detrás de ella dispuesto a cortar su garganta con su katana.- _

-¡VAS A MORIR!-

-Lo siento Sasuke..No hay nada que puedas hacer ya.-

Y la joven solo desapareció, su presencia no se sintió más y el ninja de cabellos negros sintió más ira y odio que nunca y…Se dejo caer, arrodillado contra el suelo.

-Naruto…-

_**Dos semanas después **_

Una joven ninja de cabello rosa fue en busca de algunas pertenencias del Uzumaki en su residencia. Estaba abriendo la puerta del departamento con su mente en otro lado. El dolor por la pérdida de su mejor amigo la carcomía por dentro y ahora se sentía más sola que nunca sin él. Entro y dejo su bolso de mano en una repisa, oh dios sentía que las lagrimas volverían a ella al imaginarse a Naruto viviendo allí, de nuevo, como ayer..Todo había sido tan rápido que aun no lo creía… Pero un olor extraño la saco de sus pensamientos, un olor apestoso que provenía de la habitación del Uzumaki. Con angustia y duda se acerco hacia la puerta y toco el pomo de esta, la puerta estaba abierta y se termino abriendo sola.

-¡A-Ahh!- _Sakura se sorprendió y no pudo evitar exaltar un grito… Pero más que causarle dolor comenzó a sentir un gran rencor_-

Uchiha Sasuke estaba tirado en el suelo en la habitación de Naruto con mucha sangre a su alrededor y sus ojos oscuros un poco abiertos. Se había suicidado con su propia katana atravesándose el corazón.

-Ja..Ja..-_ rio, con una mirada sombría y ojos helados_ - Esto es lo que te mereces por lo que le hiciste...Sasuke-kun-

Se dedico a observar el cadáver por unos segundos más y volteo, en busca de lo que debía recoger. La foto del equipo siete con Sai y la foto donde estaban con él pelinegro. No encontraba la última foto y justo antes de irse decidió observar el cadáver de Sasuke por una última vez en su vida y allí se dio cuenta de que Sasuke sostenía un papel en su mano.

Con los pensamientos más fríos que pudo tener se acerco y lo tomo…Era _esa_ foto, con algo escrito detrás.

-"Lo lamento tanto, Naruto."-_tenia escrito…Y eso fue lo que más pudo soportar y cayó al suelo, con pesadas lagrimas sobre sus verdes iris_- ¡Oh dios, Yo también lo lamento tanto Naruto!- _grito, y la foto se le cayó de sus manos y comenzó a llenarse de lagrimas_-

_**8 de abril del año 2014, calendario actual.**_

Era una mañana fría y muy húmeda, el despertar así luego de tomar el tiempo de descanso necesario se sentía de lo mejor y le gustaba aun más porque aun tenía esa sensación de haberse hallado en ese lugar, en el lugar que vio ayer en sus sueños y que por alguna razón le traía una enorme paz. Ese bosque verde y frondoso que recorría en el sueño sin llegar a ningún lado en especifico y en el que solo se encuentra el.

Uzumaki Naruto, un joven de no más dieciséis años y estudiante de preparatoria se encontraba a punto de partir a su primer y último día de clases en secundaria.

_Con tan buena mañana para el se sentó, estiro sus brazos y susurro_- Hoy será un buen día.-

_**Fin del Capítulo I**_

_Siguiente: Capitulo II- Encuentro._


	2. II-Encuentro

**Capítulo II**

Encuentro

-¡Oye, es hora de despertar ya! ¡Un_!- se escucho una voz masculina proveniente desde el pasillo.- _

Por supuesto nada era como en los sueños y el no se podía mantener en uno tan cómodo todo el día así que recordando lo que tendría que hacer hoy, se levanto con mas ánimos que nunca y se dirigió directamente a su baño a asearse. No tardo más de diez minutos y se vistió, guardo sus cuadernos y libros en su nueva mochila y se encamino hacia la cocina.

-Hey, Naruto-baka te has tardado mucho.-_le dice una joven rubia, de cabello más claro que el de él y sujeto en una cola, de ojos claros también que se encontraba en la mesa ubicada en la cocina desayunando.- _

-Unn, Ino tiene razón y eso es porque de nuevo te quedaste viendo fotografías de bosques extraños por internet.-_comenta el joven que fue a despertarlo minutos antes, rubio y de ojos claros también sentando tomando el desayuno.-_

-O-Oe! Pero es interesante y al menos no estoy viendo tu arte extraño con explosiones_.-dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa, tomando una tostada de pan y sirviéndose algo de jugo de manzana.-_

-Je, en eso te gano Deidara nichan -_sonrió la rubia, terminando su vaso de jugo.-_

-Joder, que eso si es arte. _-cruza los brazos y pone cara de enojado- _¿Por qué nadie me entiende, Un?

-Si si, por cierto ¿Mama y Papa aun no llegan de su misión?-_comenta Naruto mientras rellena su tostada de mantequilla_.-

-Un, pues mientras tu dormías hicieron una llamada y nos dijeron que llegaran en los próximos días, al parecer tuvieron unos problemas que ya están resolviendo.- _dice, pensativo. Era bastante común que sus padres terminaran su trabajo fechas después de lo acordado pero después de todo su trabajo no era común.-_

-Bueno, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos ya hermanos o se nos hará muy tarde.-_la chica se levanta y toma su bolso lista para irse_.- ¡Los espero en la parada! –Grita y _se va corriendo del hogar Uzumaki hacia la parada del bus-_

-¡Espéranos Ino baka, Un!- _el otro rubio se apresura en seguirla, con una tostada en la boca y un bolso de lado a medio brazo.-_

-Baaah..Me empiezo a preguntar si soy el único que piensa en esta casa -_suspira y se termina su desayuno rápidamente-_ ¡Bakas, se han olvidado del dinero de hoy!

Un nuevo y primer día emocionante en la familia Uzumaki..Ino y Naruto estaban por comenzar su primer y último día en el internado de Konoha, la mejor secundaria en la ciudad pero que solo admitía a estudiantes que pudieran pagar su alto costo de estudio. Con el cambio de director, Konoha empezó a otorgar becas a estudiantes necesitados que simplemente aprobaran su prueba de ingreso y cumplieran los requisitos, y así fue como los dos hermanos pudieron ingresar. Por otro lado, para el hermano mayor Deidara era su primer día en la Universidad de Konoha donde estudiaría artes, pero que aun no ofrecía becas y que el hermano con esfuerzo de trabajo de años y algo de ayuda familiar consiguió pagar.

Antes de que se bajaran los dos rubios menores, el bus se detiene y Deidara el hermano mayor se despide y baja del bus adentrándose en el campus de la universidad. La universidad de Konoha y la secundaria de Konoha se hallaban literalmente cerca, a una cuadra de distancia y con una gran plazoleta de por medio. El bus hace su última parada y los dos menores finalmente bajan.

La mayor parte de los antiguos amigos del rubio también pudieron ingresar a Konoha y estaban seguros de que se verían de nuevo. Sus amigos Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Sakura y hasta el extraño de Sai se encontraban en la entrada de la secundaria esperando a que esta abriera, y conversando amenamente. Otros amigos que ya estudiaban allí como Neji, Hinata, Lee y Ten Ten también estaban en el grupo. Todos habían pasado su infancia juntos en el jardín de niños y por esa razón se conocían, años después el _destino_ simplemente se encargo de volver a unirlos.

-¡Heey chicos!- _saluda alegremente el rubio con su mano desde el otro lado de la calle, esperando para cruzar_.-

-¡Oe Sakura-cerda! ¡Chicos!-_grita saludando también con ambas manos._-

Al cambiar la luz del semáforo ambos hermanos cruzan y abrazan desesperadamente al grupo de amigos casi haciéndolos tumbar.

-¡Hahaha chicos los extrañamos mucho!-

-Naruto ¡Nos tumbas! _-dice la peli rosa, a punto de caer junto a sus amigos.- _¡Ino-cerda quítate!

-Hahaha nosotros también los extrañamos, Naruto-kun- _Comenta Sai, con su típica sonrisa extraña mientras es aplastado por la peli rosa-_

-Eso es chicos ¡La llama de la juventud!_- dijo un joven con unas enormes cejas_-

-¡Por dios Lee deja de llevarnos más hacia el suelo! -_ten ten es prácticamente arrastrada por el también_.-

-Estos chicos jamás cambiaran-_dijo con resignación también en el suelo el joven de cabello largo oscuro_.-

-Y-Yo creo que es g-gracioso Neji-san-_murmuro una pelinegra_-

-Maldición ¿Porque siempre nos arrastran con ellos?- _Kiba ya se encontraba en el suelo de brazos cruzados, preguntándose si alguno de los chicos que tenía encima se quitarían algún día.- _¡Shino quítate de encima!-_el mencionado solo lo ignoro_.-

-Yo solo tengo hambre...No comí muy bien.-_se expreso un joven rellenito con tristeza_-

-Chouji, comiste más que suficiente-_le reclama Shikamaru con voz cansada y aburrida_.- No seas dramático.-

Y así se saludaron los amigos luego de no verse por tres meses durante las vacaciones, al menos no juntos porque después de todos sus horarios de trabajo y días de vacacionar no cuadraron los días completamente con el horario de tres o cuatro más del grupo.. Parecía toda una eternidad. Entre bromas y sonrisas Konoha abrió sus puertas y cuando estaban a punto de entrar una limosina negra se detuvo justo frente a la secundaria llamando la atención de todos.

De la limosina sale un chico de cabello muy oscuro y corto, de piel blanca y bastante apuesto. En opinión de Naruto parecía ser uno de esos ricos mimados que posiblemente se encontraban en gran cantidad en el instituto pero por supuesto, no como sus amigos Neji o Hinata, Lee o Ten Ten que eran adinerados pero no petulantes ni mimados. El grupo de amigos se quedo observándolo, unos sabiendo quien era y otros no. El pelinegro se despidió de su chofer y de alguien más que no alcanzo a ver dentro de la limosina, y camino hacia el instituto. Levanto la mirada y los observo a todos, en silencio. Observo sin interés aparente hasta que miro al joven Uzumaki y no le quito la vista de encima… Compartieron un intercambio de miradas muy extrañas e intensas por unos segundos hasta que el recién llegado decidió romperla.

-..¿Ah, Porque siento que lo he visto en algún sitio?- _pensó Naruto_.-

_Quizás lo mismo pensó el pelinegro…Este simplemente se dirigió hacia la joven y apenada pelinegra.-_Hinata, me alegro de que hayas llegado finalmente. Nos vemos en clases.- _Y siguió con su camino.-_

-S-si claro, Sasuke-niichan-

Todos quedaron en shock al darse cuenta de que era el famoso hermano que Hinata nunca les había presentado y cierto rubio se quedo con un sentimiento bastante extraño en su garganta. El timbre del Konoha sonó y los hizo reaccionar a todos, adentrándose rápidamente en Konoha y separándose para ir a sus respectivas clases claro, no sin antes quedar en reunirse durante la hora de almuerzo.

El resto del día fue peculiar para el rubio. Se sentía alegre por haber quedado en varias clases con sus compañeros y en especial con Sakura y Sai, con los que era más cercano. Sus profesores eran algo poco común, nada que hubiera visto antes la verdad como el profesor Kakashi que estuvo dando clases todo el día con una extraña mascara que cubría parte de su cara o el profesor Asuma, que fumaba en medio de la clase de química sin importarle lo peligroso que podría ser, la profesora Anko impartía la clase de biología con una serpiente en su escritorio que nos puso bastante nerviosos y ni hablar del profesor Jiraiya de la clase de educación física que se paso la clase mirando a cada una de las estudiantes, era todo un pervertido.

Lo más extraño que recuerda de ese día era que no dejo de tener esa sensación que tuvo en la mañana al encontrarse con el aparente hermano mayor de Hinata, y con el cual tuvo la mala suerte de ver todas sus clases y de paso al cual le toco sentarse a su lado. El colmo era que no lo podía dejar de observar… "Bueno quizás también podría ser buen amigo de ese chico" se dijo a si mismo, siendo hermano de Hinata no podría ser muy diferente. Estuvo a punto de invitarlo al almuerzo cuando el pelinegro lo detuvo.

-¿Vas a verme todo el día como un idiota o prestaras atención al ejercicio que nos pusieron, usuratonkachi?- _dijo levantando la voz_-

_Está bien ya está ¡Que se joda! parece que la amabilidad no viene de familia_- ¡¿C-Como rayos me dijiste, teme?!-_grito y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa- _

Y así en mi primer día fui castigado por empezar una pelea en clase que quizás termino en golpes y algunos pupitres tumbados y nos llevo a ambos a la dirección con Kakashi arrastrándonos… Fue cuando conocimos a _la directora_.

-¿Así que una pelea el primer día, eh?-_dijo con voz amenazadora_-

Tsunade-sama era una mujer aparentemente en sus treinta que representaba a una persona dura e inquebrantable, fuerte. Y sobretodo fuerte, ese día aprendí a no gritarle en su cara ni decirle vieja si no quería terminar en la enfermería y mas jodido de lo que ya estaba.

_**Fin del Capítulo II **_

_Siguiente: Capítulo III- Servicio comunitario_


	3. III- Servicio Comunitario

**Capítulo III**

Servicio comunitario

Era su segundo día de clases y Uchiha Sasuke ya odiaba Konoha. Nunca se había sentido más indignado por ser castigado, por primera vez de hecho y aun mas por una razón tan estúpida como lo era ese rubio idiota. Y no era tan solo el hecho de ser castigado sino que a pesar de todo lo bueno que escucho de esa escuela sentía que estaba rodeado de puros idiotas, sus profesoras no eran nada serios y estrictos como lo esperaba y ya se estaba cansando con solo haber asistido dos días.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos se encontraba recogiendo sus cuadernos para salir a almorzar cuando su teléfono celular repico, guardo todo rápidamente y salió del aula para contestar la llamada.

-Hola ¿Si dime?-_responde el celular mientras camina hacia su casillero para guardar sus cuadernos-_

-Hola Otouto ¿Que es esa forma tan cortante de saludar?-_dice una voz peculiar desde el otro lado_-

-No te interesa…-_suspira y el otro lo escucha_- Me estoy cansando de este lugar ¿Supongo que ya Hinata te comento?-_pregunto, casi seguro de que por eso lo estaba llamando-_

-Quizás…Bueno, siendo sincero ayer cuando llegaste apresurado hacia tu habitación con esa cara de querer matar a alguien y me ignoraste por completo cuando te llame por cierto, no me quedo otra opción que preguntarle a ella- _dice, tranquilamente_-

-Pues ya lo sabes ¿Cual es el problema, acaso le comentaras a Fugaku?-_le responde sin ocultar su tono de molestia y llega hasta su casillero, intentando abrirlo con la combinación que le dieron en el centro estudiantil-_

-Claro que no otouto-baka ¿Para qué haría eso? La verdad te llame para advertirte más bien, mama y papa están a punto de salir de Italia y debes intentar llegar rápidamente a casa si no quieres que se enteren-

-¡Maldición!-_y también maldijo internamente al Uzumaki por ponerlo en esa posición_-

Naruto estaba caminando por los pasillos buscando el número de su casillero para guardar sus libros e ir a almorzar con sus amigos, el día anterior no tuvo oportunidad de usarlo ya que paso la hora de almuerzo en la dirección siendo regañado y maltratado por la vieja Tsunade, según su opinión. Cuando se encontró en la esquina de uno de los pasillos escucho una voz conocida y se quedo allí quieto escuchando, era el hermano imbécil de Hinata ¿Por qué no podía ser tan amable como ella?.

-No, si...Digo, bueno, iré lo más rápido que pueda. Ven por Hinata y aguanten lo suficiente hasta que yo llegue_- dice finalmente y consigue abrir su casillero_-

-Hare lo que pueda, adiós otouto- _corta la llamada_-

¿De qué rayos estará hablando? _–Se pregunto Naruto mentalmente, y se animo a salir y continuar con su búsqueda-_

Para desgracia del rubio antes de pasar de lado del Uchiha se dio cuenta de que el casillero que tanto estaba buscando se encontraba justo al lado del que el pelinegro estaba usando, esto le daba mala espina.

-Genial- _suspiro y se acerco hacia el_-…Buenas tardes -_claro, veían clases juntos y hasta lo tenía justo al lado de su asiento pero eso no significaba que quería hablarle a ese idiota por el cual termino castigado-_

-…- _fue todo lo que recibió del pelinegro, lo que le provoco un tic nervioso en el ojo. Este termino de guardar sus cosas y antes de irse le dirigió una mirada de odio con una sonrisa cínica al rubio_- Usuratonkachi -_y se fue rápidamente sin dejarle devolverle el insulto al otro-_

Y ahora Naruto se sentía con muchas ganas de matarlo y si no fuera porque su amiga peli rosa se estaba acercando a él lo hubiera perseguido para insultarlo gravemente.

-¡Naruto! Así que también te toco el casillero aquí –_le dice mientras sonríe y llega hasta a él_- el mío esta justo al lado de ese-_señala en el que al rubio le tocaría pero se da cuenta de la molestia del rubio_- ¿Oye, te pasa algo?-

-Uff -_suspira y le sonríe_- ¡Sakura-chan! Lo siento es que el idiota de Sasuke me saca de mis casillas, es tan molesto, pedante y se cree tan perfecto y… -y el rubio continua hablando, mientras que Sakura solo ríe por lo bajo y abre su casillero para guardar sus cosas- y tan insoportable y también…-

-Naruto-_le interrumpe y lo toma del brazo-_ deberíamos apurarnos si no queremos perder la hora del almuerzo ¡baaaka!-

Así Sakura se lo llevo corriendo hacia el cafetín y cuando entraron inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia la cola que ya estaba formada para que le sirvieran el almuerzo. Al parecer la comida de hoy era muy variada pensó Naruto, y también se pregunto si seria así todos los días pues si lo iba a ser ese instituto le gustaría más de lo que creía. Con sus bandejas en las manos ambos caminaron hacia donde se encontraban el resto de sus compañeros almorzando y todos se saludaron. Al parecer la mayoría estaban igual de sorprendidos que el rubio por la calidad de la comida y solo se escuchaban todos alimentándose en vez de las fluidas y divertidas conversaciones que solían tener...La comida estaba realmente deliciosa.

El Uchiha se encontraba en otra mesa almorzando tranquilamente con Hinata a su lado que había decidido acompañarlo, mientras observaba de reojo al grupo de amigos felices en su mesa.

-N-Nichan… ¿No quieres que nos unamos a ellos? Te caerían muy bien-_le dice, mientras come de su flan de postre_- Ayer todos almorzamos juntos y fue divertido.

-Hinata ve tú con ellos si quieres, sabes que no me llevo muy bien con las personas. –_la mira y le da su postre_- no es necesario que me acompañes solo por ser tu hermano.-

-Lo sé, tan solo no quería dejar que estuvieras solo aquí también nichan. –_Le dice mientras toma el otro postre_-

-No te preocupes por eso- _termina de comer y se levanta_- vamos ve con ellos, allá esta Neji también. Yo iré a ver si me dejan tener el castigo otro día –_suspira_- No necesito que Fugaku se entere, nos vemos más tarde -_camina hacia la salida del cafetín_-

-Umm…_-la pelinegra se levanta y se dirige penosamente hacia su grupo de amigos_- H-hola t-todos -_saluda con su mano_-

-¡Holaaa Hinata-chan!- _le responde inmediatamente Naruto que la observaba venir y veía como el pelinegro se iba también, aun sentía las ganas de desquitarse pero ya encontraría la oportunidad. La pelinegra no hace más que sonrojarse hasta el cuello al escucharlo, todos ríen y la invitan a tomar asiento._-

Eran las cuatro y quince de la tarde y Sasuke no podría estar de más mal humor, luego de haber dejado a Hinata en la cafetería se dirigió hacia la dirección donde Shizune, la asistente de la directora que lo dejo esperando un buen rato, hasta que un tal profesor Yamato salió y le pregunto qué hacía allí. Su enojo se incremento cuando este le dijo que la directora se había ido hace una hora a atender algo en la enfermería y que probablemente si no había vuelto, se tardaría en volver. Y no solo ese fue el problema, Sasuke le comento sobre su castigo esperando alguna ayuda y este tal Yamato resulto ser el profesor que atendía los castigos y ni siquiera dudo en decirle que no tenía otra opción que ir ese día, o lo castigarían toda la semana lo que resultaría peor para él.

Así que allí estaba en su última clase con una cara de pocos amigos mirando el reloj desesperadamente y esperando que se hicieran las cuatro y media para irse inmediatamente hacia su castigo y terminarlo lo más rápido posible claro...Ya solo quería salir de allí.

-Nos vemos mañana Naruto, no estudies mucho o tu cerebro se freira-_se despidió Sai con una sonrisa y luego miro a la peli rosa_- se nos hará tarde Sakura-fea –

-Sai cállate- _lo miro con un tic nervioso y suspiro_- ¡Adiós Naruto! –_Sakura se despidió de su amigo rubio y luego miro al pelinegro que debía quedarse con Naruto… algo sonrojada _- adiós también Sasuke-kun. –_Se dirigió a la salida acompañada de Sai_-

-hehehe adiós chicos-_les dijo el rubio despidiéndose con su mano_-

-Hm- _fue todo lo que dijo el pelinegro y miro a Naruto_- Vámonos ya dobe.-

-¡¿Hey, a quien rayos llamas dobe?! ¡Temee!-

Luego de varios insultos ambos caminaron hacia el salón de castigos resignados y se dieron cuenta de que eran los únicos que estarían en el castigo, ya que nadie más entro además del profesor Yamato que entro minutos después.

-Oh, hola chicos ¿Son los únicos?-_les dice el profesor alto, de cabello marrón y ojos raros mientras busca algo en las gavetas de su escritorio–_

-Al parecer.-_le responde el rubio mirando alrededor_-

-¿Podemos acabar con esto ya? ¿Qué debemos hacer_?- responde con un tono de molestia el pelinegro_-

-Eres un desesperado teme.-

Así luego de escuchar unos cuantos insultos y mandarlos a callar, Yamato les explica como pasaran su castigo que no era tanto como un castigo sino más bien como una labor social, los dos jóvenes tenían que recibir a algunas estudiantes de otra escuela que era solo para mujeres, mostrarles el campus y al terminar podrían irse sin más. Sasuke pensó que estaba siendo utilizado y Naruto pensó que sería divertido hacer nuevas amigas.

Los tres salieron del aula y se dirigieron a la entrada del instituto donde ya los esperaban un grupo de cinco estudiantes y una mujer adulta. Yamato los presento y se dispuso a conversar con la mujer que parecía ser su docente mientras que Naruto y Sasuke les pidieron que los siguieran y se adentraron de nuevo al instituto.

Lo primero que presentaron al entrar fueron dos pasillos, uno menos amplio que dirigía hacia la oficina de la directora que estaba del lado derecho y donde también se encontraba una pequeña recepción con un área de espera, y otro pasillo muy amplio que dirigía hacia las aulas de estudio. Al caminar por el pasillo amplio las jóvenes se asombraron con la vista que poseía. Se podía apreciar a través de ventanas el hermoso jardín de afuera.

Por un momento Naruto también se perdió en la vista…De repente sintió una gran calma y recordó el sueño que tuvo el día anterior. Algo lo impulso a voltear hacia su compañero pelinegro y se quedo observándolo fijamente durante unos segundos pensativo…Volvió a sentir esa sensación extraña en el pecho. Sasuke se dio cuenta de que alguien lo estaba mirando, volteo y lo miro extrañado.

-¿Se te perdió algo, dobe?- _le dijo, sintiéndose incomodo porque él no lo dejaba de mirar aun-_

-…- _Naruto finalmente reacciono y se sonrojo un poco, sin saber porque_- ¡E-Eh! Hehehe –_rio nerviosamente_- ¡Nada teme! ¡Chicas sigamos!- _el rubio se apresuro en seguir caminando hacia lo que serian las aulas aun sintiendo la opresión que no entendía_- ¿Por qué rayos me siento así? –_Dijo para sí mismo en su mente_-

-¡Este lugar es tan lindo! Y tiene gente agradable también- _decía pícaramente una de las chicas, mirando de reojo al Uchiha.-_

-¡Sii! Ya quiero ser transferida aquí-_dice con emoción_- Neh Sasuke-kun ¿Nos harías compañía cuando estemos aquí? -

-Hm- _fue todo lo que dijo y se fue detrás del rubio pensando en por qué rayos lo miro así_-

Luego de una hora recorriendo todo, de haberles ofrecido una merienda y hasta que Yamato apareció con la otra profesora, Naruto aun tenía la misma sensación…pensó que estaba enfermo o se enfermaría probablemente.

-Hasta luego profesora Takada, y señoritas-_se despidió el profesor amablemente y estas también le dijeron un amable "hasta luego" _– Bueno chicos, creo que ya pueden retirarse. Nos vemos mañana en clase de matemáticas- _el profesor se despide con su mano y camina hacia el estacionamiento en busca de su automóvil-_

-Hm, al fin- _dice Sasuke, caminando en dirección a la salida pero una mano en el hombro lo detiene_.- ¡¿Ahora qué dobe?!

-¡Serás teme! te has olvidado que dejamos nuestros bolsos en el salón.-

-… ¡Maldición!-

Y Sasuke volvió a maldecir su suerte. Tomo la mano a Naruto y se lo llevo arrastrado lo más rápido que pudo hacia el salón, no quería que el le retrasara. ¡¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser en la segunda planta?! Cuando más rápido necesitaba ir a casa más obstáculos se ponían en su camino…Finalmente llegaron al salón y quedo en estado de shock al no encontrar su bolso. Ambos se observaron y miraron a todos lados.

-¡Demonios! ¡Pero si los dejamos aquí! –_Gruño Sasuke y se fue a buscar en los estantes- _

-Sasuke podrías calmarte...-_Naruto intentaba no agitarse mucho, seguía sintiéndose algo "enfermo"_- ¡Hey! mira allí están –_Señalo hacia una esquina_-

-Qué demonios hacen a…-_Pero Sasuke no pudo terminar su frase, porque un sonido fuerte de una puerta cerrándose se escucho. Inmediatamente Se acerco corriendo hacia la puerta intentando abrirla y escucho la risa burlona de una mujer-_

Y lo que más temía se hizo realidad…La puerta no abrió, no llegaría a tiempo a su hogar…Estaban encerrados.

_**Fin del Capítulo III**_

_Siguiente: Capítulo IV- Encierro_


	4. IV-Encierro

**Capítulo IV**

Encierro

Eran aproximadamente las once de la noche y dos jóvenes estudiantes de Konoha se encontraban encerrados en el aula número 35 del lado este de Konoha, que no se hallaba en planta baja. Este salón estaba al final de un pasillo de diez salones y solo tenía tres ventanas altas y ninguna conexión con otra aula, las paredes eran de ladrillos así que sería imposible romperlas y la puerta era de madera, pero no cualquier tipo de madera, era una bastante resistente. En conclusión los dos jóvenes que estaban en el salón se dieron cuenta que estaban completamente jodidos.

El pelinegro perdió la esperanza de llegar a su casa hace aproximadamente unas tres horas, momento en el que se insulto a sí mismo por haber dejado su celular en el casillero. También insulto a Naruto por no tener celular, el sí que era dobe. Desde que discutieron por unos cuantos minutos cuando se cerró la puerta el dobe no le había vuelto a hablar, y era extraño, porque en los dos días que llevaba conociéndolo ya podía decir que era del tipo que nunca se callaba. Un sonido de un estomago rugiendo saco de sus pensamientos al pelinegro.

-…Creo que tengo hambre- _dijo el rubio, levantándose de la esquina donde había estado rato sentado_- Teme ¿tienes algo de comer?.-

-No- _Respondió secamente_- Y si tuviera no te daría nada.-

-¡Idiota, vamos tengo mucha hambre! Debes tener algo por allí.-_mira en dirección de la mochila del pelinegro_-

-¡Que no tengo nada! Además es tu culpa que estemos aquí.-_también se levanta del suelo-_

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Como que mi culpa!-_le grita y se acerca a el tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa_-

-Si no fuera por ti ya estaría en mi casa descansando cómodamente.-_le dice mirándolo con enojo y también cogiendo el cuello de su camisa_- ¡Quien sabe a qué mujerzuela lastimaste para que viniera a encerrarnos!-_le grito_-

-Bastardo yo no le he hecho nada a ninguna mujer –_afinca su agarre_- Seguramente tú fuiste el que le destrozo el corazón.-

-Ja, no sé de qué rayos hablas.-_también afinca su agarre_- ¿Qué, quieres golpearme dobe? Atrévete, te reto-

_Naruto lo miraba fijamente de nuevo y estuvo a punto de golpearlo, alzo su puño pero no lo hizo, se detuvo…De nuevo sintió esa opresión en el pecho_ – No vales la pena- _dijo finalmente soltándolo del cuello y caminando en dirección opuesta_-

-….- _Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso para el Uchiha, no solo lo había provocado sino que le había dado en su orgullo con un "No vales la pena" ¡¿Qué demonios significaba eso?! Sintió toda su frustración llegarle hasta el cuello y se lanzo sobre Naruto dispuesto a golpearlo, el rubio no se lo esperaba y terminaron cayendo hacia el suelo_-

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!- _dijo, sobándose la cabeza donde se había golpeado al caer_-

-¿Te crees mejor que yo, dobe? –_le dijo con mucho enojo y lo halo por la camisa nuevamente_- ¡No lo eres y jamás lo serás!-

Y esta también fue la gota que derramo el vaso para el Uzumaki que inmediatamente le respondió con un golpe certero en su mejilla, el otro escupió un poco de sangre de su boca y le devolvió el golpe.

-¡¿Por qué diablos me odias tanto?!_-le_ _grita el joven rubio empujándolo hacia un lado-_

-¡Porque eres un idiota demasiado molesto!-_le responde mientras lo patea cerca de su estomago_-

-¡Aquí el idiota molesto eres tú! ¡Teme!-_se sostiene el estomago y se lanza a golpearlo de nuevo_-

-¡Usuratonkachi!-

En este punto habían rodado por varios lados del salón, golpeando y devolviendo golpes, sacando toda la frustración que ambos sentían. La rabia que sentía el pelinegro por estar atrapado y seguramente ser severamente reprendido por su padre Fugaku, todo gracias al idiota de Naruto.

Y Naruto deseando jamás haber conocido al imbécil petulante hermano de Hinata… Sin embargo ninguno se espero lo que pasaría, mientras estaban intentando golpearse de nuevo, rodaron por el suelo y el rubio se golpeo en la cabeza con la esquina de una de las mesas de metal.

-¡Ahh!-_grito con dolor y se llevo las manos a la cabeza_- ¡Mierda, Teme!-_estaba sangrando_-

Sasuke se sintió asustado al escucharlo gritar, pero se acerco rápidamente e intento ayudarlo a sentarse olvidándose completamente de la pelea.

-¡Idiota!... ¿Estás bien?-_lo miro con un poco de preocupación, que no entendía y vio la sangre en su mano_-

Naruto lo miro y estuvo por responderle pero por momentos la opresión en su pecho se sintió muy fuerte. El dolor que sentía en la cabeza le provoco una punzada que le hizo perder la conciencia, cayó en brazos del pelinegro.

-¡¿N-Naruto?!-

_**10 de octubre del año 1394, calendario ninja.**_

Un atardecer muy hermoso y un ambiente calmado se sentían en el aire. Dos hermanos de cabello negro y piel muy blanca estaban transitando una de las caminerias de la aldea de Konoha tomando su camino de vuelta a casa luego de un fuerte entrenamiento en el bosque.

-¡Hermano, vamos cárgame!- _le imploraba a su hermano mayor, el menor de los dos_-

-Otouto ¿Que te he dicho sobre cargarte en público?-_le reclama intentando sonar molesto sin realmente estarlo- _

-Pero es divertido..-_le dice el menor con voz decepcionante_.-

-Uff –_el mayor suspira_- ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- _finalmente se decide y lo levanta, colocándolo en sus hombros y sonriendo_-

-¡Gracias niisan! –_Ríe muy entretenido_. _Que su hermano mayor lo llevara en sus hombros era lo más divertido del mundo_.-

Los hermanos Uchiha eran conocidos por ser muy unidos, Sasuke no podía estar tranquilo sin el cariño y la aprobación de su hermano e Itachi simplemente no podía vivir sin Sasuke. Para el menor su hermano mayor lo era todo para él pues era el miembro en su familia que le demostraba que de verdad le importaba, y a Itachi solo le importaba él.

Eran las seis y treinta de la tarde, luego de unos minutos el mayor camino en silencio con su hermano, con su mente en otro lado. Recientemente había recibido un cuervo con un mensaje del que aun no sabía el nombre del destinatario, lo había dejado preocupado.

-Niisan ¿Por qué ese niño está siempre tan solo?-_La voz de su hermano menor le llamo la atención y lo saco de sus pensamientos. Observo en la dirección en que este señalaba.-_

Itachi lo miro por unos segundos, era un niño rubio que se encontraba sentado en un pequeño puente mientras observaba el enorme lago de Konoha.

-¿Ese niño es tu compañero en la academia verdad?- _el menor asintió y continuo_- Veras otouto, ese pequeño perdió a sus padres cuando nació.-_le dijo tranquilamente_-

-¿Quee? Pero entonces ¿quién cuida de él? ¿Y quien lo ayuda con su tarea? y…-

-Otouto, el no tiene nadie que lo ayude con eso, pero no es su culpa.- _volteo de nuevo hacia el niño rubio - _

-Esta solo…-_murmura el menor con dolor, de alguna forma podía entender a ese otro niño. El sin su hermano Itachi se sentiría así.-_

-Mmm…-_el mayor piensa por unos momentos hasta que sonríe y decide hablar_- ¿Otouto quieres que vayamos a saludarlo?-

El menor se sorprende y asienta con la cabeza, algo apenado. Itachi le indica que se baje de sus hombros para ir y que así este a la altura del otro niño. Sasuke toma de su mano y se dirigen hacia él.

Cuando más se acercaban el mayor sintió hasta que logro ver que había una persona mas además de ellos observando al niño rubio, una joven ninja al parecer de cabellos negros y largos. Al darse cuenta de que los dos jóvenes la observaban, volteo.

- Tú… -_murmura el pelinegro…La joven sonrió _–

Naruto sintió a gente a su alrededor y también se volteo a verlos, sorprendido.

_**9 de abril del año 2014**_

"_Jamás debí empezar a golpearlo"_ era todo lo Sasuke tenía en su mente desde alrededor de tres horas, serian aproximadamente las dos y algo de la mañana...Si estaba contando bien claro. Hace tres horas tuvo una pequeña pelea con su molesto y torpe compañero de clases el cual no pudo hacer algo más tonto como el dejarse caer tan estúpidamente y golpearse la cabeza, y no solo eso, sino que también tuvo que sangrar mucho. El Uchiha tuvo que actuar rápido si no quería que algo grave pasara y ahora estaba sin camisa puesta y con el Uzumaki en sus piernas.

-Jamás podre volver a usarla…Maldición.- _pensaba el pelinegro, entre el desespero y lo poco que pensó que podía hacer solo se le ocurrió hacerle un vendaje con su propio uniforme, el arrancar una parte no serviría porque tenía que hacer suficiente presión y así que decidió sacrificar su camisa._- No puedo quedarme dormido por este usuratonkachi..-_suspiro y bajo su rostro observando al rubio_- ¡Despierta ya dobe!-_grito y el dobe ni se inmuto. Siguió dormido en sus piernas con su respiración lenta. -…_Al menos respira_-pensó.- _

Dos horas más pasaron cuando Naruto finalmente despertó. Llevo una mano a su cabeza inmediatamente por culpa el dolor y abrió los ojos con lentitud… Al abrirlos se sorprendió, estaba _cómodamente_ acostado en las piernas del bastardo del Uchiha y podía ver todo su rostro de frente a él, dormido.

-¡A-Aghh!- Y grito por la impresión y la molestia, despertando al pelinegro que abrió los ojos inmediatamente y por puro instinto se doblo hacia el rubio para entender que le ocurría. Solo fueron unos segundos los que pasaron en los que Naruto se asusto e impulsivamente intento levantarse…Mala decisión la de ambos porque terminaron frente a frente, uniendo sus labios en un beso y con expresión de sorpresa, sonrojo y disgusto.

-¡Maldito dobe!-

-¡Maldito teme!-

Dijeron al mismo tiempo, y no se hablaron ni miraron más en toda la noche.

_**Fin del Capítulo IV**_

_Siguiente: Capítulo V- Estudios._


	5. V- Estudios

**Capítulo V**

Estudios

Eran las ocho de la mañana de su cuarto día en Konoha y Naruto no podía sentirse más humillado y estresado de lo que ya se sentía. Desgraciadamente para él la llegada del hermano de Hinata arruino sus dos primeros días de clases y ¿Por qué? Primero porque debido a él fue castigado y luego tuvo que pasar toda la noche encerrado en un salón de clases de medidas mínimas, todo por una loca ex enamorada del pelinegro en su opinión ya que aun no hallaban a la culpable, el sabía que había sido así… Y no era únicamente eso porque quizás si hubiera estado encerrado con alguien más su noche no hubiera sido tan mala, tal vez con Sakura-chan e incluso con su raro amigo Sai que probablemente hubiera pasado toda la noche con una estúpida sonrisa en la cara. Pero al menos el no lo hubiera agredido físicamente y no lo hubiera _violado_, exactamente como se sintió cuando Sasuke lo beso. Mientras pensaba en todo eso y recordaba también haber perdido su tercer día de clases, tenia al mencionado al lado de su propio asiento…Lo maldijo internamente.

-Bien chicos escriban solo sus nombres en el papel que les voy a entregar para poder formar los equipos de trabajo.- _Las palabras del profesor Kakashi sacaron a Naruto de sus pensamientos el cual tomo el papel que Kakashi le acerco y escribió su nombre sin mucho interés, inmediatamente se lo devolvió mientras sus compañeros hacían lo mismo.-_

-¿Kakashi sensei porque no podemos simplemente escoger nuestros equipos_?- le pregunto Ino que estaba sentada detrás de Sakura.-_

-Porque así lo digo yo.- _le responde con una aparente sonrisa debajo de la máscara_.-

_Sakura río por lo bajo e Ino la miro con enojo. Sai las observa y suspira, picando un hombro de Naruto con su dedo y llamando su atención, pues él estaba sentado detrás del rubio_- Espero que nos toque en el mismo equipo Naruto-kun –_muestra con su típica sonrisa_.-

_El rubio lo mira raro debido a su sonrisa.-_ Si Sai pero… A veces me asustas.-

El resto de la clase se olvidaba aparentemente de que estaban en clases y comienzan a conversar, mientras que Kakashi recoge y organiza los equipos. El pelinegro se encuentra en silencio sentado en su pupitre perdido en sus pensamientos, aun seguía odiando Konoha y a todas las personas que se hallaban allí después de sus dos primeros días de clase (menos a Hinata por supuesto). Tenía unos compañeros más molestos que otros, como Naruto el culpable de su castigo y de su desgraciada noche en el mismo lugar que tanto odiaba. Sasuke estaba seguro de que la persona que los encerró era una ex novia loca del rubio y él había caído en eso por su mala suerte, de paso el rubio termino besándolo, no podía ser más estúpido...Definitivamente necesitaba alejarse de él.

Mientras que Sasuke sigue concentrado en sus pensamientos y Naruto conversa con Sai el profesor Kakashi se mantiene observándolos, a todos… Mmm ¿A quienes seria más divertido emparejar? Pensaba Kakashi dispuesto a no dejarles el trabajo nada fácil. Después de todo el era el profesor conocido por reprobar a la mayor parte de estudiantes, todo el que quisiera salir de Konoha debía pasar por sus pruebas. Asuma y Jiraiya le decían que era un poco maligno con su metodología de estudio pero ellos no tenían nada que objetar, eran iguales o peor que el.

-Bien está decidido_.- pensó Kakashi.-_ ¡Escuchen todos! –_Llamo su atención-_ Harán este trabajo en grupo de tres y cuatro. Cuando sean nombrados se acercaran a mí y yo les otorgare el tema que tendrán que investigar. Como su profesor de historia quiero que aprendan y experimenten lo mas que puedan así que deberán ir a diferentes museos y frecuentar varias bibliotecas para encontrar información y plantearme con una buena base lo que les estoy pidiendo –_Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a llamarlos_- Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru… _-Y así siguió llamando hasta el último grupo_- Tendrán un mes para terminarlo.-_Finalizo y sonrió debajo de su máscara-_

Sakura y Sai se observaron con algo de preocupación en el rostro, y luego observaron a su amigo rubio y a cierto pelinegro…Habían quedado los cuatro juntos en un mismo grupo, los últimos mencionados querían matar a Kakashi.

-Hehehe bueno chicos…Tendremos que esforzarnos –_dijo la peli rosa con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro, sabía que Naruto y Sasuke no se llevarían bien.-_

-Maldición ¿Por qué siempre con el dobe?- _dijo en voz alta el pelinegro y suspiro.-_

-¡Temee! Esto me gusta tan poco como a ti –_le replico.-_

-Saben ¿Quién sabe? Quizás todos seamos amigos.- _hablo Sai, con una sonrisa…Y todos lo miraron con cara de querer asesinarlo a el también.- _

Antes de la hora del almuerzo el único grupo de cuatro de la clase de historia había decidido sentarse juntos durante la hora de almuerzo para organizarse con ese trabajo, no estaban muy felices, claro a excepción de Sai que como siempre parecía no inmutarse a nada.

-…- _Sakura no sabía qué hacer, Sasuke fue el que propuso almorzar juntos a esa hora y ahora el no decía nada, el humor de Naruto no ayudaba y hasta el rubio ya había empezado a comer con una aparente agresividad, Sai estaba tranquilo y sonriente como siempre sin decir nada y ella…Pues, tampoco decía nada.-_ Umm...-_tose un poco e intenta romper el hielo_.- Bueno entonces supongo que tenemos que decidir que día reunirnos y que días visitar los museos…-

Y nadie dijo nada, Sasuke se dispuso a tomar de su sopa de tomates en silencio y Sai seguía sonriendo como un estúpido, en su opinión. Naruto termino de comer su trozo de carne y estaba dispuesto a empezar con su ramen, así que ella decidió golpearlo en el estomago para que dijera algo mientras una gran vena crecía en su cabeza.

-¡Argh..!- _grito, mientras se ahogaba_- ¡S-Sakura-chan! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-

-Creo que quiere que digas algo, Naruto-kun- _comento Sai tranquilamente y observo al Uchiha._- Creo que todos deberíamos decir algo y terminar esto lo más rápido posible.-

-Estoy de acuerdo con el- _finalmente hablo el Uchiha mientras terminaba su sopa_- Tenemos que pensar dónde vamos a estudiar también a parte de la investigación en la biblioteca, necesitaremos concretar todo en algún otro sitio donde podamos conversar-

-Pues yo tengo algo –_se apresuro la peli rosa más calmada_- Creo que deberíamos trabajar en esto tres días a la semana y me refiero a todo en general… Podríamos tener un día para ir al museo, otro para recolectar la información en la biblioteca y el último lo usaremos para ir sintetizando toda la información.-

-Hm, eso me parece bien.- _respondió el pelinegro_.-

-Ahora solo hay que decidir en donde nos reuniremos cuando debamos sintetizar- _comento Sai al momento en que se dio cuenta de algo_- Siendo honesto con ustedes no creo que mi apartamento sea muy cómodo para los cuatro, es demasiado pequeño.-

_Naruto finalmente dejo de sentir el ahogo en su cuerpo por el golpe de Sakura y decide hablar_- E-En mi casa...-_tose-_ No hay problema chicos.-

-Sakura-fea creo que lo golpeaste muy duro.-

-Pero si ni siquiera use casi fuerza_- suspira_- ¡¿Y a quién rayos llamas fea?!-_le grita-_

-Eres una niña cobarde- _hablo finalmente el Uchiha refiriéndose al Uzumaki.-_

Sakura y Sai se miraron cómplices y no pudieron evitar reír ante el comentario pero Naruto ya se encontraba devolviéndole el insulto e intentando golpearlo. Sakura lo detiene a la fuerza a tiempo y Sasuke sonríe victorioso. Bien, quizás los cuatro no se lleven perfectamente pero la peli rosa aun tenía la esperanza de terminar el trabajo a tiempo, por supuesto si ella estaba allí para detener al rubio y Sai… Pues, para sonreír cínicamente.

A la hora de la salida el grupo de cuatro ya se encontraba caminando por los pasillos para salir de Konoha, Naruto y Sakura estaban conversando mientras que Sai y Sasuke los seguían en silencio. El rubio pudo observar que Ino se encontraba esperándolo desde hace un buen rato junto a su hermano mayor Deidara para poder ir a casa. Sasuke era el único que no conocía al chico mayor de cabello rubio y pudo notar que Hinata también lo estaba esperando mientras conversaba con ellos dos.

-¡Te has tardado mucho Naruto, Un!- _le grita el rubio mayor a medida que el grupo se va acercando a ellos- _

-Hehehe ¡Te juro que no ha sido mi culpa Deidara! - _le responde sonriente, con una mano detrás de su cabeza- _

-¿Y quién es ese?- _el pelinegro pregunta sintiendo curiosidad y algo de espanto por tener a tantos rubios alrededor-_

-Ah, ese es el hermano mayor de Naruto e Ino– _Sai es el que le responde porque Naruto ya estaba algo lejos de ellos y Sakura también.- _Deberíamos acercarnos Sasuke-kun.- _termina la conversación y camina hacia ellos_.-

Sasuke camina en la misma dirección detrás de Sai. Hinata lo saluda al verlo y se queda en silencio observando al grupo.

-Bueno la verdad nos han puesto un trabajo muy duro–_dice Sakura, intentando ayudar al rubio_-

-En eso si que tienes razón- _comenta la rubia mientras suspira-_ Nosotros no pudimos encontrar nada en la biblioteca de Konoha.-

-N-Nosotros si chicos…P-Pero es que nuestro t-tema es más común que el de ustedes-_dice penosamente Hinata, mientras todos la observan.- _

-Que suerte Hinata-chan- _comenta el rubio con ojos llorosos tomando sus manos y la pelinegra solo se sonroja.-_

-Naruto –_el rubio escucha su voz algo molesta y voltea hacia el pelinegro-_ Que dobe eres.-

_Entre insultos, risas y sorpresa por parte de Deidara al ver el comportamiento de los dos chicos insultándose, un auto negro llega y se estaciona frente al instituto ocasionando que todos voltearan a ver el lujoso auto y a quien estaba bajando de él. Era un joven de la edad de Deidara aproximadamente pero completamente diferente, de piel muy pálida, cabello negro largo y ojos muy oscuros. _

-¿Eh y quién es ese?- _pregunta inocentemente el Uzumaki, mientras lo señala indiscretamente_-

A veces el Uzumaki podía ser algo _"despistado"_ fue el pensamiento que todos tuvieron. Cualquiera se daría cuenta del parecido de ese hombre con alguien que se encontraba con ellos en ese momento pero no, ese no era su Naruto. El joven observa al rubio que aun lo estaba señalando con su dedo y se acerca a él, Hinata y Sasuke se miran discretamente y luego voltean hacia el rubio.

-Buenas tardes –_saluda a todos mientras guarda las llaves del auto en uno de sus bolsillos y dirige su mirada hacia cierto rubio-_ Mm, tú debes ser Naruto-kun. –_Se acerca más a él y muestra su mano presentándose respetuosamente-_

-Ehh ¿Hola? –_Le responde el rubio, sintiéndose algo perdido y nervioso pero tomando su mano en muestra de respeto también. Tenía un extraño presentimiento dentro de él, como si hubieran muchas cosas que deseara decirle pero no sabía que- _¿Ya nos conocemos?-

Itachi lo observo durante unos segundos con expresión seria sin decir nada, mirándolo directamente a los ojos y luego simplemente sonrió. Eso puso más nervioso al rubio.

-¿Qué tan dobe puedes ser Naruto? Estas completamente ciego. –_El pelinegro menor intervino en la conversación sintiendo algo extraño dentro de él al mirar a su hermano interactuar con el Uzumaki, el rubio solo lo miro raro.- _

_Itachi le respondió sonriendo aun-_ No, pero Hinata y Sasuke me han hablado mucho de ti. Soy su hermano mayor, Uchiha Itachi. Es un placer-

Y al escuchar ese nombre Naruto sintió que la opresión en su pecho regresaba y algo lo hacía sentir mareado. ¿Qué tenían los Uchiha que hacían sentir al rubio de esa forma? Se pregunto mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

_**Fin del capítulo V**_

_Siguiente: Capítulo VI- Lazos._


	6. VI- Lazos

**Capítulo VI**

Lazos

_**10 de octubre del año 1394, calendario ninja.**_

Al parecer después de tantos años el tiempo no hacía un gran cambio, al menos no en esa joven. Uchiha Itachi pensó que jamás volvería a ver a la ninja que se encontraba observando a Naruto minutos antes y ahora solo le sonreía amenamente. Inmediatamente la identifico y sostuvo con fuerza a Sasuke de la mano mientras que este solo lo miro confundido acercándose a ella junto al menor.

Por otra parte Naruto ya se había dado cuenta de que no estaba solo y ahora no se encontraba sentado. El rubio se levanto y no sabía si acercarse a ellos o correr de ahí, podía ver que dos rostros a lo lejos iniciaban una conversación y por alguna razón sintió que era sobre él. Además había otro niño allí…Oh, justamente su compañero en la academia un tal Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto nunca había tenido una conversación con él pero siempre sintió ganas de hablarle.

El niño de cabellos negros seguía tomando la mano de su hermano perdido en la conversación que ellos mantenían. Por momentos se sintió observando y volteo hacia el otro niño rubio que lo estaba mirando. _"Sus ojos son claros y profundos"_ pensó, sin quitarle la vista de encima. El joven Uzumaki continuo observándolo en silencio, _"Que ojos tan oscuros dattebayo"_ pensó.

-…Eres un hombre astuto Itachi, siempre lo has sido.-_la joven se cruzo de brazos y volteo su vista hacia el pequeño Naruto, luego de haber finalizado su explicación_- ¿Entiendes lo que esto significa?-

-…Por supuesto, pero sin embargo esto no deja de preocuparme.- _el también mira en dirección de Naruto_- Confió en ti y en lo que me dices, no debes preocuparte por eso… Me preocupan son ellos.- _finaliza centrando su mirada en Sasuke también, que seguía en sus pensamientos_-

-Lo sé… A mí también.-_la chica suspira y decide moverse, caminando hacia donde se hallaba Naruto, sacando al pequeño Naruto de sus pensamientos también_.- Buenas tardes, Naruto-kun.-

En ese instante Naruto consigue distinguir el rostro de la ninja que no podía ver desde la distancia, y abre enormemente sus ojos mientras recuerdos llegan a su mente… _"Eso no podía ser verdad"_ pensó el joven rubio y se alejo un poco, sintiendo algo fuerte en su pecho y llevando su mano hasta el mismo.

-¡NO!-_ grito_.-

_**11 de abril del año 2014, actualidad.**_

Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba caminando en los pasillos de Konoha con unas grandes ojeras en sus ojos, sus compañeros Sai y Sakura conversaban sobre algo que no entendía o ni intentaba entender mientras que cierta _presencia_ _innecesaria_ también se encontraba con ellos, la del Uchiha por supuesto. El día anterior habían decidido dividir el trabajo en tres días y dos grupos lo peor fue que él estuvo completamente de acuerdo, pero ahora que estaban a punto de salir de Konoha y luego de haber pasado todo el día viendo clases y durmiéndose en ellas por cierto, no tenía muchas ganas de ir al museo al que les tocaba ir ese día y solo quería ir a casa y dormir.

-Me pregunto cuánto tiempo nos tomara_-pudo escuchar hablar a Sakura mientras dejo la pregunta en el aire.-_

-Espero que no mucho Sakura-fea –_hablo Sai_- Aunque me pregunto cuánto soportaran algunos miembros de nuestro equipo…-_dijo discretamente y observando al Uzumaki_-

-Tsk… -_Sasuke ya no podía soportar estar más tiempo con esos tres, en especial con Naruto. Así que haría lo que fuera para terminar con su investigación lo más rápido posible_- ¡Dobe! ¡Despiértate! –_Le grito mientras lo empezaba a zarandear por los hombros- _Serás un inútil si no estás despierto _–le reclamo.-_

Pero Naruto estaba tan en su mundo en ese momento que ni noto que era el Uchiha quien lo intentaba despertar, pensó que era Sakura por toda la agresividad así que decidió dejarse caer en sus brazos _literalmente lanzándose sobre Sasuke y abrazándolo por el cuello e intentando dormir en su regazo, balbuceando un "Sakuuura-Chan"… _Mientras que Sai y Sakura solo estallaron de la risa y Sasuke incrementaba sus ganas de matarlo, y su sonrojo.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde cuanto el grupo se encontraba en el metro esperando llegar a la parada. Sakura estaba sentada al lado de Naruto, quien ahora se encontraba de mal humor y con un ojo morado producto de la agresividad de Sasuke, el ni siquiera supo la razón de su maltrato y ninguno de los demás quiso decirle nada. Sai estaba de pie sostenido de una baranda y Sasuke se encontraba del otro lado del rubio… "Genial" pensó Naruto y maldijo internamente a Sasuke y el sueño que tuvo esa misma noche que no le dejo conciliar el sueño.

Al llegar a su parada todos bajaron del metro y salieron de la estación, el museo estaba tan solo a una cuadra de la estación así que solo tenían que caminar. Mientras esperaban el cambio de luz del semáforo para cruzar la calle la peli rosa decidió iniciar una conversación.

-Y… ¿Sasuke-kun, donde estudiabas anteriormente? –_Pregunto Sakura con curiosidad_-

-Seguramente en un lugar muy costoso- _dijo inmediatamente Sai con su típica sonrisa_-

_Naruto solo los escucho y observo a Sasuke que volteo hacia Sakura, esto le daba curiosidad-_ Digo, conocemos a Hinata desde hace mucho tiempo-_aclaro la peli rosa, algo sonrojada por su mirada fija_- Y tú tienes su edad, bueno nuestra edad –_dijo, nerviosamente_- Pero nunca te habíamos visto en otra escuela, nosotros o nuestro compañeros-

-S…- _Sai estuvo a punto de soltar otro de sus comentarios hacia la peli rosa cuando Naruto le tapo la boca con la mano, el chico pálido solo sonrió con sus ojos.-_

-Hmp…-_Sasuke la dejo de observar y simplemente volteo a mirar hacia el frente de nuevo_-

_Paso un minuto y medio hasta que volvió a hablar, cuando ya Sakura creía que no le respondería. Naruto lo escucho atentamente_ -Eso es porque nunca fui a la escuela.- _dijo, sin mucho interés y se dispuso a cruzar la calle al ver que la luz había cambiado_.-

Los tres se miraron dudosos, pestañeando y preguntándose mentalmente el significado de sus palabras, en especial Naruto y Sakura…

Cinco y media de la tarde era la hora puesta en el reloj. Hace quince minutos que habían llegado y habían decidido separarse en grupo de dos. Naruto no quería estar junto a Sasuke así que tomo a Sakura por el brazo mientras discutían donde buscar y se alejo rápidamente con ella por un pasillo, así se dividieron.

-Bueno… Empecemos Sasuke-kun- _fue lo que Sai le dijo antes de encaminarse dentro del museo. El pelinegro de mirada fría no sabía si sentirse aliviado o molesto por tener que investigar junto a Sai, ese tipo era más extraño que el.-_

La peli rosa y el rubio se encontraban entrando a la galería del museo era especialmente amplia y alta, otorgando una sensación de alta estima y elegancia, los objetos en exposición se ubicaban en pequeñas repisas ordenadas en línea, habían libros desgastados, mascaras extrañas, huesos…¡¿Huesos?! Naruto se asusto al ver eso y Sakura solo pudo reír, el rubio no aguantaba ver algo así. Cada repisa tenía una pequeña descripción y estaban ordenados en épocas. Sakura le dijo al rubio que el buscara las piezas que tenían que ver con su investigación del lado derecho mientras ella lo hacía del lado izquierdo.

Naruto observaba todo con aparente interés y algo de terror, pues solo podía imaginarse a aquellas personas que desenterraron algunas de las piezas, e interés por las demás que no se veían tan repulsivas. Leía cada una de las descripciones hasta que llego a una que no podía leer completamente así que se acerco.

-¿Naruto donde es…?-_Fue todo lo que dijo Sakura cuando un ruido se escucho en toda la galería.-_

…**Mientras tanto, en otro lado del museo.**

-Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué siempre estas tan serio?-_le decía mientras sonreía_- Creo que le agradas a Naruto-kun aunque él no se da cuenta aun ¿A ti te agrada Naruto-kun? Creo que fue muy divertido ver como se lanzo sobre ti y como te sonrojaste-_le dijo mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón pensativo-_

"_Está bien, el idiota de Sai era mil veces peor que Naruto"_ pensó el Uchiha. Naruto podía ser muy muy molesto pero en comparación con Sai el pelinegro lo definiría como _molesto-divertido-insoportable… _Sai era nada más que _molesto-molesto-insoportable-e indiscreto_. Ya no aguantaría otro minuto con él y sus preguntas sin sentido... ¡¿Y a qué rayos venia eso de un sonrojo?!

-Sai... ¡¿Podrías callarte?!-_le grito_-

Justo en ese momento cierta joven peli rosa se encontraba entrando a la galería con el Uzumaki, que más bien venía siendo arrastrado por ella, desde su oreja.

-¡Esto es todo! ¡Sai ven conmigo ahora!- _y sin más lanzo a Naruto en dirección a Sasuke y se llevo a Sai del brazo- _

-¡Auch! ¡Sakura-chan! _– grito, pero solo fue ignorado y el museo quedo en silencio_-

-¿Qué rayos hiciste usuratonkachi? –_Le pregunto mientras lo miraba tirado en el suelo y cruzado de brazos, sin ninguna intención de ayudarlo-_

Naruto se levanto sobándose la cabeza con la mano y rio nerviosamente mientras le explicaba al Uchiha que mientras intentaba leer una de las descripciones de las obras rompió la oreja de un jarrón que estaba en exposición…Por suerte no había nadie más en ese momento y aparentemente nadie lo escucho tampoco, allí fue cuando vio como Sakura ponía el jarrón donde estaba, lanzaba la oreja dentro del mismo y sintió como lo halaba por una oreja y lo sacaba de la galería rápidamente.

-Tsk, es que eres demasiado torpe dobe _–le dijo mientras se decidía a caminar_- Olvídate de eso y terminemos con esto. Sai y yo estábamos tomando nota de un video que nos pusieron por allá-_señalo una habitación_- Ayúdame con eso-

_El rubio lo siguió, mirándolo feo y observo que Sasuke presionaba un botón en la pantalla que reproducía el video._ –Naruto, tu escribe lo que dicen y yo hare unos gráficos_- dijo el pelinegro, pues Kakashi había sido muy especifico con respecto a la información, quería explicaciones graficas hecha a mano e información con buena base. El rubio solo asintió de mala gana- _

Observaron el video en silencio y Naruto intento escribir tanto como pudo. Sasuke también intento dibujar rápido pues el estar viendo el video y trabajar en eso al mismo tiempo no era lo más cómodo del mundo. El Uchiha miro al Uzumaki por unos segundos e intento entender que rayos estaba haciendo, estaba escribiendo frases que no terminaba de la manera más desorganizada del mundo.

-¿Espera, que estás haciendo?-_pregunto mientras dejaba de dibujar_-

-Ehh yo… ¡Es que hablan demasiado rápido y no puedo copiar todo! –_Se quejo mientras le mostraba sus notas en el cuaderno_-

_El pelinegro suspiro y se acerco a él, quitándole el cuaderno no sin antes pausar el video-_ Mira usuratonkachi, lo que debes hacer es escribir nombres importantes y alguna característica. No escribas todo lo que dicen o no te dará tiempo de nada. –_Inicia el video de nuevo-_ Hazlo así y marca los más importantes, tenemos que trabajar de esta forma no tendremos tiempo de terminar nada. -

-Ahh…-_el rubio lo mira con curiosidad_- ¡Así es mucho más fácil teme! –_Sonríe enormemente, cerrando sus ojos y sintiéndose repentinamente feliz - ¿_Nadie me lo había explicado así sabes?-_finalizo mientras que intentaba copiar de la manera en que el Uchiha le había comentado-_

En ese instante Sasuke solo se quedo viéndolo mientras él no se daba cuenta, olvidándose por un momento de que el video ya no estaba en pausa y pensando que estar con el dobe definitivamente era mejor que estar con Sai.

_**Fin del capítulo VI**_

_Siguiente: Capítulo VII- Visita_


	7. VII- Visita

**Capítulo VII**

Visita

**Viernes, quinto día de clases y ultimo de la semana.**

El día anterior fue más o menos útil, en opinión de Sai. Sakura y el consiguieron un 30% de información que necesitaba ser analizada e investigada y Naruto y Sasuke un 25%. Al parecer su amigo Naruto-kun había sido algo útil después de todo pues con lo que la peli rosa le había comentado acerca de la información que había recolectado con el rubio, esta era prácticamente nada. Ahora se hallaban pasando su hora de almuerzo en la gran biblioteca de Konoha. La biblioteca era amplia, tenía dos pisos a doble altura que se observaban desde el primer piso con muchos pasillos entre sí, muchas librerías…Y no hubo mucho tiempo de admirar el lugar porque el rubio hablo con voz cansada.

-…¡Tengo taaaanta hambre!-_ se quejo mientras recostaba su cuerpo en una de las mesas de la biblioteca-_

-Eso te pasa por no desayunar bien, Naruto-kun. –_Le reprime Sai, que se encontraba buscando un libro en la estantería frente a la mesa-_

-¡Pero es que ni siquiera pude desayunar! –_Infla sus mejillas_- esta mañana me quede dormido y tuve que irme corriendo hacia la parada de bus, para no perderlo…-

-Solo a un dobe como tú le pasa eso. -_comenta el pelinegro que se encontraba sentado a su lado leyendo un libro-_

-¡Chicos ya basta! –_Los reprime Sakura, ella estaba tomando notas de un libro_- Aun nos falta mucho por hacer…- _suspira_-

Sai se acerca a ellos con otro libro en la mano y se sienta al lado de Sakura. El había tomado un libro con muchas imágenes, en realidad, era casi todo de imágenes y poco texto.

-¿Por qué has tomado eso? –_Le pregunta el Uchiha que lo estaba mirando raro- _Necesitamos más información_ –_

-Sí, pero pensé que sería buena idea si encontramos más dibujos –_le mostro el libro-_ Yo puedo hacer estos dibujos así que podemos tener un mejor trabajo. Uno como este _–les mostro también uno de sus dibujos en un cuaderno-_ Son mejores que los gráficos que ya tenemos en mi opinión.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke se observaron y asintieron inmediatamente. Al parecer el _sonriente_ Sai podía ser muy útil después de todo.

-¿Oye Sai como puedes hacer dibujos tan buenos?- _le pregunto el rubio quitándole su cuaderno y hojeándolo, observando cada dibujo…Sus demás compañeros se acercaron al rubio para verlos también.-_

-Mmm la verdad es que no lo sé, simplemente lo hago desde hace muchos años…-_dice mientras les quita su cuaderno sin mucho tacto_- mis dibujos son personales así que por favor, no me quiten mis cuadernos así.-

-Joo! ¡Pero si son muy buenos! Deberías dejar que la gente los vea- _el rubio se cruza de brazos y observa el libro frente a él.-_ por cierto no creo que nos dé tiempo de hacer mucho en una sola hora-

_Sasuke lo observa y suspira_- El dobe tiene razón…-_se queda pensando por unos momentos-_ Mmm… ¿Ustedes tienen algo que hacer después de clases?-

-Pues yo no…-_le responde la peli rosa y los demás también niegan, con la cabeza_-

Y así fue como decidieron ir a casa del Uchiha al terminar las clases, se supone que usarían tres días diferentes para la realización del trabajo pero luego de analizarlo detenidamente decidieron reunirse ese día, o no tendrían tiempo para terminarlo… Aun así no desperdiciaron la hora del almuerzo y continuaron investigando en la biblioteca, Sai se dedico a realizar unos bocetos de su libro, mientras que Sakura tomaba notas y Sasuke y Naruto analizaban los libros. Estuvieron así hasta que la hora finalizo y volvieron a clases. El rubio no soportaba el hambre que sentía y de hecho no fue el único, todos se sentían hambrientos. Se encontraban en la clase de química cuando el rubio decidió picar el hombro del pelinegro con su dedo.

-Neeh… Sasuke ¿Podemos ordenar algo cuando lleguemos?- _le pregunto el rubio mientras llamo su atención-_

-…- _el pelinegro estuvo a punto de negarse y mirarlo feo pero un rugido en su estomago lo delato_-…Si claro usuratonkachi –_suspiro y volvió a prestar atención a la clase, si es que podía claro, estaba hambriento también-_

Al salir de clases todos fueron a guardar algunas cosas en sus casilleros, solían dejar algunas de sus cosas allí para no tener que llevarlas todos los días. Al llegar se dieron cuenta de que por mera casualidad sus casilleros se encontraban en un mismo pasillo, en la misma línea superior y seguidas. Guardaron lo que no necesitarían y solo dejaron en sus bolsos los libros que sacaron de la biblioteca ese mismo día y un cuaderno.

Cuando se encontraron en la entrada de Konoha los jóvenes esperaron ver al Uchiha caminando hacia la parada de bus pero no, el solo se quedo allí parado… Se miraron con duda en sus rostros y la peli rosa decidió hablar.

-Eh, Sasuke-kun… ¿No deberíamos irnos ya?-_pregunto_-

-¡Si es cierto! ¡Se nos hará muy tarde y ya no aguanto el hambre teme!-

-Tsk ¿Dónde está? –_decía para sí mismo el pelinegro mientras los ignoraba_-

-Um, no creo que usemos el transporte público hoy Naruto-kun, Sakura-san –_comento Sai_-

Pasaron treinta minutos hasta que un auto negro pareció estacionarse frente al instituto llamando la atención de todos. Sasuke murmuro un _"Lo voy a matar"_ mientras que caminaba hacia él y parecía dispuesto a entrar. Los otros tres se decidieron a seguirlo y esperaron por él en la acera. La ventana del auto se había abierto y podían observar al joven y apuesto hermano de Sasuke en el asiento del conductor.

-Hola Otouto, disculpa el retraso- _dijo sonriente y observo a los tres amigos de Sasuke que aun esperaban afuera-_ Oh, estas con tus amigos.-

-Primero ellos no son mis amigos –_le dijo alzando la voz_- y segundo… ¡¿Dónde rayos estabas?! ¡Estuvimos esperando por media hora!-

-Oh, es que tuve unos problemas con la compañía tu sabes… _-dijo tranquilamente-_ Si venias con tus amigos hubieras cogido un taxi ¿No?-

A Sasuke pareció estarle creciendo su enojo mientras que los otros tres reían nerviosamente sin saber qué hacer realmente. Itachi se dio cuenta de esto e ignorando a Sasuke se dirigió a ellos.

-Vamos ¿Qué esperan? Suban.-l_es dijo con una sonrisa- _

Los tres subieron a la parte trasera del auto, primero Sai, luego Sakura y al final Naruto… Sasuke se sintió más enojado al verse completamente ignorado pero decidió abrir la puerta del auto delantera y simplemente se sentó con mala cara.

-¿Sakura-san y Sai-kun cierto? –_Pregunto antes de encender el auto_-… Y Naruto-kun.-

_Ambos asintieron y escucharon de nuevo-_ yo soy Itachi Uchiha, hermano mayor de Sasuke. Creo que el otro día no me presente ante ustedes- _comento mientras arrancaba el auto-_disculpen a mi otouto, es algo enojón.-

Y eso fue más que suficiente para hacer que todos atrás se empezaran a reír en voz alta por el comentario tan suelto que había dicho el hermano de Sasuke, parecía que Naruto no era el único que cambiaba el humor del pelinegro. Sasuke miro a su hermano mayor con odio y luego grito un _"¡Ya cállense!"_ mientras su enojo crecía aun mas.

-Creo que ya me caes bien –_le dijo Naruto entre risas, al hermano de Sasuke_.-

-Ja, me alegro Naruto-kun.- _sonrió mientras conducía y el rubio lo observo por el retrovisor, sonriente también_-

Y Sasuke los observo en silencio y luego solo se quedo mirando hacia el frente, había sentido algo extraño dentro de el que lo hizo sentir más molesto al observarlos… El viaje continuo con ligeras charlas entre Itachi y sus compañeros mientras él seguía callado.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos llegaron a la residencia Uchiha, una gran mansión de dos pisos con un gran frente también. Itachi estaciono el auto en un amplio estacionamiento que tenía, junto a unos tres autos más. Naruto y Sakura estaban sorprendidos al ver el lugar mientras que Sai se mantenía tranquilo como siempre.

El pelinegro les indico que ya podían bajar del auto en cuanto lo apago y todos bajaron con sus bolsos. Sasuke les indico que lo siguieran y los tres lo hicieron despidiéndose de Itachi antes, quien camino en otra dirección aparentemente a lo que sería el patio de la gran mansión.

Los cuatro entraron a la casa y se encontraron con Hinata que iba caminando por un pasillo, en traje de baño… _"¡Ahhh!"_ grito cuando vio que Naruto estaba allí el cual solo la miro raro, y se fue corriendo completamente roja. Sasuke se llevo la mano a la cara preguntándose a si mismo porque siempre ella era tan penosa y decidió explicarles que Hinata estaba aprendiendo a nadar con un instructor, en su piscina personal por supuesto.

- Uchiha bastardo eres igual de rico que yo –_le comento Sai con una sonrisa_-

-Hmp, quizás.-_ dijo simplemente mientras se dirigía a lo que parecía ser una sala- _

Y Naruto y Sakura no sabían si sentirse terriblemente pobres en ese momento o actuar como si todo fuera normal. Se sentían completamente desubicados desde que ingresaron en la residencia Uchiha, pues ellos no eran pobres por supuesto pero eran de clase media…_La cual parecía ser una realmente pobre al lado de tan sorprendente vivienda._

-B-Bueno hehehe…-_hablo_ _la peli rosa mientras se sentaba en uno de los muebles_- creo que deberíamos ordenar comida antes de comenzar-

-¡Sii!- _grito el rubio mientras se acercaba a Sasuke, que le había pedido su bolso para guardarlo_.- Teme, no podemos trabajar con nuestros estómagos vacios.-

-Si dobe, vamos a comprar comida- _le dijo mientras sacaba su billetera de su mochila-_ justo en frente venden pizzas, recién abren así que aun no dan servicio a domicilio, debemos ir allá. –

-¡Queeee! –_grito de nuevo el rubio_-

-¡¿Podrías dejar de gritar dobe?! –_y golpeo al rubio en la cabeza con su puño- _Sakura, Sai ustedes quédense aquí y vayan continuando con el trabajo, no tenemos que ir todos a comprar la comida. –

Bien, el pelinegro y el rubio estaban escapando del trabajo pensó Sakura… Pero cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo Sai se le adelanto.

-Por supuesto, váyanse ya o se nos hará más tarde-_dijo_ _y tomo su cuaderno para seguir con su boceto mientras se sentaba en el sofá también, el no estaba tan hambriento ahora así que no le importo mucho…Además de que quería seguir con su dibujo-_

Uzumaki Naruto estaba muriendo de hambre prácticamente y ahora tenían que ir a buscar la comida personalmente, estaba molesto por eso y por el golpe que el Uchiha le había dado pero la verdad ni siquiera le importo cuando Sasuke lo tomo por la mano y se lo llevo…Cualquier cosa era mejor que volver a sentarse a leer un libro con el estomago vacio.

-Mmm…-_antes de salir el pelinegro tomo un paraguas que estaba en una mesita junto a la entrada se lo llevo cerrado-_

- Oe, teme…¿Por qué tomas eso?- _le pregunto al sentir curiosidad_-

-¿Acaso no has visto el cielo usuratonkachi?- _dice mientras cierra la puerta de la mansión cuando el Uzumaki sale de esta.-_ Es mejor prevenir que lamentar, no se tu pero yo no quiero enfermarme. -_Y comenzó a caminar-_

El rubio observo el cielo y se dio cuenta de que el tenia razón, el cielo se veía bastante nublado...Decidido y con mucha hambre solo lo siguió y camino a su lado.

-Je, tu hermano es bastante agradable teme- _comento de la nada el rubio mientras caminaban- _No es tan molesto como tu.-

-Tsk - _el pelinegro se volvió a sentir enojado repentinamente y se volteo hacia el rubio_- No vuelvas a hablarle- _dijo secamente y se volteo-_

-¿E-Ehh? _–Naruto se sorprendió y parpadeo varias veces-_ ¡Teme! ¿Por qué quieres que no le hable?-

-Porque yo no quiero- _finalizo y llego a la calle…Cruzo y fue seguido por el Uzumaki que solo gritaba un "bastardo no me des la espalda"_ _mientras este lo seguía ignorando_-

Y Naruto también cruzo la calle insultándolo sin estar pendiente de nada mas…Y casi siendo atropellado por un auto por cierto y severamente reprendido _(lastimado físicamente por el Uchiha)_ mientras se aguantaba sus _"¡Pudiste haber muerto DOBE!"_ y repentina muestra de preocupación por el.

_**Fin del capítulo VII**_

_Siguiente: Capítulo VIII- Fin de semana._


	8. VIII- Visita parte dos

**Capítulo VIII**

Visita parte dos

-Quiero una con champiñones, tocino, jamón ¡Y mucha mucha salsa!_ -pidió el rubio-_

-No, nos dará una de pimentón, maíz y la cantidad de salsa regular-_pidió Sasuke_-

-¡No escuches a este teme!-

-¡No, no escuches al dobe…Yo soy el que va a pagar!-

-…- _Jamás se había sentido más irritado, era su primer día de trabajo en la "Pizzería de la arena" (vaya nombre más raro pensaba)…Y los primeros clientes en aparecerse no fueron nada más y nada menos que su hermano Naruto y su amiguito de mala cara.-_ Ok miren haremos esto…Yo me voy a la cocina hasta que ustedes decidan que compraran ¡Un!-_Y Deidara no les dio oportunidad de reclamar porque ya se había ido, no se iba a aguantar las discusiones de esos dos en su nuevo trabajo- _

-¡Mira lo que hiciste teme! ¡Deidara vuelve aquí!-_le gritaba desde el mostrador-_

-Tsk-_ gruño el pelinegro mientras intentaba no matar al Uzumaki allí mismo-_

Diez largos minutos habían pasado mientras que ellos decidían que pedir hasta que finalmente Deidara hizo aparición frente a ellos con un mini-bloc de notas en su mano.

-¿Aja, ya se decidieron?-_les dijo de mala gana mientras se preparaba para escribir_-

Ambos se miraron feo y terminaron ordenando dos pizzas de tamaño grande…Fue difícil llegar a esa conclusión debido a la diferencia de gustos; a Naruto le parecía asquerosa la pizza sin algo de carne y con tantas verduras y a Sasuke le parecía incomible una pizza con tanta carne, ambos eran totalmente diferentes hasta en sus gustos por la comida.

-¡Perfecto! Su pizza estará lista en quince minutos –y_ dijo un muy ahora sonriente Deidara mientras se acercaba a otros clientes para tomarles el pedido- _

Y así los jóvenes estudiantes de Konoha simplemente fueron a tomar asiento en una de las mesas mientras se quedaron en silencio y sin mirarse por veinte minutos… Hasta que estuvieron listas las pizzas, las recogieron, pagaron y estuvieron a punto de irse cuando notaron que ya había empezado a llover afuera. El pelinegro que estaba cargando las dos pizzas le señalo a Naruto el paraguas que anteriormente se había llevado y ahora estaba en la mesa, el rubio entendió y lo tomo para abrirlo.

-Si fue buena idea que trajeras esto teme- _dijo el rubio mientras se dirigía a la salida y colocaba el paraguas abierto sobre Sasuke y el-_ Vamos-

El pelinegro solo asintió y antes de comenzar a caminar jalo la camisa de Naruto con sus dedos, que sostenían la pizza. Él lo miro extraño y escucho decir un _"Espera, mira bien antes de cruzar dobe" _el solo asintió sin refutar mucho pues esta vez el tenia razón…Si no hubiera sido porque le grito _"¡DETENTE AHI!"_ cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar al otro lado, ya mismo estaría en un hospital.

El rubio se sintió tonto por tal pensamiento y le indico a Sasuke que cruzaran luego de ver hacia ambos lados, ambos debían compartir el paraguas… Sin muchos problemas entraron a la residencia Uchiha, el pelinegro le indico a Naruto donde dejar el paraguas mientras que el se dirigía a la sala donde seguían sus compañeros.

-¡Al fin!- _casi grito Sakura quien inmediatamente cerro el libro de historia y se levanto del sofá para ayudar (arrebatarle) una de las pizzas a Sasuke.- ¡_Se tardaron demasiado! –_dijo casi llorando-_

-Si, Sakura-fea ya no dejaba de quejarse_- comento el otro pelinegro mientras que quitaba los libros y cuadernos que estaban sobre la mesa- _

-Hehehe lo sentimos Sakura-chan es que…-

-Fue culpa de Naruto- _le corto el Uchiha mientras colocaba la pizza que le quedo en las manos en la mesa- _

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Fue tu culpa idiota no mía!-

-¡BASTA_!- Y todos quedaron en silencio al escuchar a Sakura gritar, ella ya estaba lo suficientemente hambrienta y cansada como para aguantarse a esos dos más de lo que ya lo había hecho ese mismo día…Con el silencio en la habitación ahora, se dedico a abrir la caja y tomar un pedazo de pizza, lo comió en silencio_- ….-

-Vaya, que temperamento Sakura-fea…_-la peli rosa lo miro feo mientras masticaba-_ Pero tiene razón ya dejen de discutir- _Sai sonrió y también tomo un pedazo de pizza de la de vegetales-_

-Tsk…Esta bien-_suspira_- Iré por un refresco a la nevera- _dijo y salió de la sala_-

Todos se sentaron a comer tranquilos ahora, la comida pareció saciarlos y no solo eso sino que también los calmo. El Uchiha había vuelto con refresco y vasos y eso termino por ponerlos más felices…En menos de diez minutos se habían comido las dos pizzas y ahora se encontraban simplemente sentados, reposando.

Sakura y Naruto eran los que mayormente iniciaban alguna charla mientras que Sai sonreía o hacia un comentario molesto sobre ellos y Sasuke también, sobre todo aprovechando los momentos en los que podía insultar al Uzumaki.

Al cabo de unos quince minutos de reposo decidieron continuar con su trabajo, ya eran las seis y algo de la tarde y tendrían que aprovechar todo el tiempo que pudieran. Usaron el mismo método de trabajo; Sai continuaba sus bocetos y Sakura copiaba información de un libro, Sasuke y Naruto continuaron leyendo el libro que ellos habían sacado y se mantuvieron así por un buen rato.

En momentos pasaba uno que otro sirviente, hasta Hinata bajo a saludar y despedirse también, iría a acompañar a su instructor a su casa pues con toda la lluvia había tenido que dejar su clase de natación…Todos se sorprendieron al ver que el instructor que acompañaba a Hinata era nada más que Neji, el cual ella explico que era su primo. Itachi también hizo aparición con un paraguas en su mano, al parecer él iba a llevarlos. _"Tenemos que apresurarnos antes de que esta lluvia empeore"_ le escucho decir a Neji que luego se despidió.

Ya eran las ocho y media de la noche cuando el teléfono de Sakura repico en su bolso y ella lo contesto... _"Umm...Aja, pero mama… ok está bien"_. Todos la observaron mientras comenzaba a recoger sus cosas.

-¿Sakura-chan? –

-Lo siento chicos ya debo irme, mama está afuera _–suspira-_ vino a recogerme porque creyó que luego no conseguiría como irme por la lluvia-

-Mmm yo creo que tiene razón –_dijo Sai mientras también comenzaba a guardar sus cuadernos en su bolso_- Creo que es mejor que me vaya contigo, no me vienen a recoger así que… No quiero terminar mojado-

-Si claro no hay problema.- _le respondió mientras se colocaba el bolso en un hombro, el apartamento de Sai estaba relativamente cerca de su casa_- ¿Sasuke-kun podrías abrirnos por favor?-

-… ¡¿No piensan dejarme solo con este bastardo o sí?!- _de repente se exalto Naruto_.-

-Ehhh pues…-

-Naruto-kun- _dijo Sai de manera muy seria_- Sakura-san y yo tuvimos bastante tiempo para adelantar nuestra parte del trabajo mientras que ustedes estaban comprando la comida y mientras perdían su tiempo discutiendo, creo que el que nos vayamos antes no los afectara a ustedes ni al trabajo en general-_finalizo mientras también tomaba su bolso_- Uchiha bastardo, ábrenos.-

-Tsk imbécil- _murmuro el Uchiha_-

-…¡Perooo Sai! ¡Sakura-chan no me dejen solo con él!-_Naruto realmente no quería quedarse con el Uchiha a solas, si lo había soportado era únicamente por la presencia de sus dos amigos por su puesto-_ ¡No me dejeeeen!- y _estuvo a punto de levantarse pero Sai lo pateo hacia el suelo mientras sonreía- _

-¡Lo siento Naruto! ¡Adiós Sasuke-kun!- _se despidió la peli rosa rápidamente mientras salía-_

"_Voy a matarlos"_ pensó el Uzumaki mientras que veía como Sasuke regresaba luego de despedirse de ellos. El Uchiha lo miro de reojo y volvió a sentarse donde estaba anteriormente.

-¿Así que…? -_finalmente decidió hablar-_ ¿Te doy miedo o algo así?-

-…- _y el rubio lo señalo y luego se cruzo de brazos_- ¡Tu NO me das miedo, teme!-

-Ja…-_y el pelinegro sonrió_- Esto me gusta tan poco como a ti, así que terminemos lo más rápido posible para que te vayas.-

El rubio se sintió ligeramente molesto por tan poca cortesía de su parte _"para que te vayas" _pff eso le ocasiono un tic nervioso, que el Uchiha lo estuviera a botando como un perro lo hacía sentirse muy insultado.

-¡Eres un teme! ¡Me voy a ir cuando termine esta estupidez!-

-¡Y tu eres un dobe! Claro que te irás en cuanto termines, te llamare un taxi lo más rápido posible-

Y luego de devolverse muchos insultos ambos quedaron en silencio e intentaron concentrarse en sus libros…Aunque realmente no podían pues Naruto no dejaba de maldecir a Sasuke en su mente y el pelinegro sentía ganas de golpear al dobe. Paso una hora más hasta que algo los dejo perplejos... Un fuerte estruendo se escucho y Naruto _chillo_ asustado, Sasuke lo miro raro y en cuestión de segundos toda la luz en la casa desapareció.

-¡Ahhh!- _y Naruto grito_- ¡¿Qué paso dattebayo?! -

-Esto no puede ser cierto…-_el pelinegro busco con sus manos su teléfono hasta que lo encontró_- ¡Maldición! –_El celular ya_ _no tenía batería-_

-¿S-Sasuke? –_El pelinegro escucho la voz ahora rara del Uzumaki…Que parecía estar asustado_- ¿Oye dobe no me digas que te da miedo la oscuridad? –

-¡Y-Yo…¡No!-_le grito y luego escucho un trueno muy fuerte_- ¡A-Ahh está bien! ¡S-sii y t-también odio los truenos!_-dijo muy asustado-_

-¡Hahahaha! Si que eres tonto Naruto _–se burlo y se escucho que se levantaba-_ Bueno espérame aquí mientras voy por unas velas dobe, mi teléfono murió.-_camino-_

Pero el rubio no lo dejo ir porque cuando Sasuke pasó por un lado del mueble donde estaba sentado Naruto este se apresuro y lo tomo por la camisa. Sasuke se detuvo y con lo poco que podía ver _(debido a la poca luz de la luna que entraba) _se dio cuenta que el rubio estaba realmente asustado. El pelinegro suspiro y le dijo que se levantara _"Naruto tan solo sígueme, e intenta no tropezarte con nada"_ el rubio solo asintió mientras se encontraba detrás de el aun sin soltar su camisa. Sasuke comenzó a caminar y sintió que el agarre en su camisa era muy molesto.

-Serás dobe…-_el pelinegro hizo que el rubio lo soltara y este se asusto por unos momentos…Hasta que Sasuke tomo su mano y volvió a caminar.-_

-…G-Gracias -_tartamudeo, sintiéndose algo avergonzado y extraño_-

-Solo no quiero que tumbes nada- _le dijo secamente mientras parecían subir unas escaleras-_ Tengo velas en mi cuarto, probablemente también hay en la cocina pero será más problemático buscarlas, las cocineras las mueven mucho de lugar- _aclara_-

El rubio no dijo nada y solo lo siguió en silencio, hecho que perturbo un poco al pelinegro pues se sentía demasiado extraño que el dobe estuviera tan quieto _(a no ser que este molesto con él_) pero no dijo nada. Caminaron por un pasillo hasta que Sasuke creyó encontrar la puerta de su cuarto mientras tocaba la pared, abrió la manija y entro con el Uzumaki. Observo alrededor y se podía ver prácticamente nada porque las ventanas estaban tapadas con cortinas.

-Dobe ¿Crees que puedas quedarte aquí un momento? Necesito abrir las cortinas o terminaremos tropezándonos con mis cosas-

-Yo ehh...-_pero el pelinegro no le dio mucho tiempo para responder pues había soltado su mano y ahora escuchaba como se alejaba de el_- ¡Temee no me dejes solo!-

El rubio solo escucho la risa de Sasuke hasta que al fin pudo ver algo de luz cuando la ventana se abrió y…Sasuke ya no estaba allí, estaba solo en un gran silencio.

-¡¿Sasuke?!- _grito asustado y volteo a todos lados_- ¡Teme NO es gracioso, sal!-

Y nada se escucho, ahora Naruto estaba totalmente aterrorizado. No sabía qué hacer.

-Sasuke…-_murmuro y se abrazo a sí mismo, asustándose por un relámpago que se escucho y cerrando fuertemente sus ojos. Tenía la sensación de haber estado en una situación parecida, era simplemente como un deja vu…con sus sensaciones a flote y los ojos cerrados intento calmarse y recordar, de repente solo recordó el silencio, la tristeza, la __**soledad**__…-_

-¡Buu!- _y el pelinegro le asusto después de que soplo su cuello lo cual le dio más escalofríos-_

-¡TEMEE TE VOY A MATAR!-

Así Uzumaki Naruto golpeo tan fuerte a Sasuke en la cabeza que hizo que este se desmayara y cayera en su cama. Probablemente lo odiaría al día siguiente por eso y pensó que se había excedido la verdad pero… ¡Naaah! El se lo merecía por haberlo asustado. El rubio se olvido de todo su miedo y se acostó en la cama del pelinegro, con Sasuke desmayado a un lado…Solo lo empujo un poco para acomodarse y enrollarse con la sabana "Bastardo" fue todo lo que pensó hasta que se quedo dormido.

Y por alguna extraña razón luego de insultar al pelinegro en su mente, pudo conciliar el sueño aun con ese bastardo a su lado…Simplemente lo invadió una gran calma.

_**Fin del capítulo VIII**_

_Siguiente: Capítulo IX- Fin de semana._


	9. IX- Fin de semana

**Capítulo IX**

Fin de semana

Una joven estudiante se encontraba caminando por un centro comercial sin su uniforme ya que no era un día de semana, había decidido comprarse un par de bufandas para calentarse en el invierno que se avecinaba. Los inviernos solían ser duros si no se estaba bien abrigado y era mejor prevenir que lamentar, miro una tienda donde vendían ropa y accesorios que le pareció interesante y decidió entrar. El chico que la acompañaba no sabía si reclamarle por estarlo arrastrando en sus compras o solo seguir sonriendo como si no pasara nada.

-Neeh ¿crees que ese vestido es lindo Sai_?- le pregunto una chica peli rosa a su amigo de piel pálida-_

_El pelinegro miro el vestido y no supo que decirle_- Sakura-san…-_suspiro_- ¿No crees que Ino-san o Hinata-san serian una mejor compañía para esto?-

_Sakura simplemente sonrió y continúo mirando la ropa- _Lo se lo sé, es solo que esos dos se están tardando mucho en llegar y bueno, esto es mejor que esperarlos sentados–

Y así era, la mañana de ese mismo sábado Sakura había llamado a Sasuke por teléfono para planear ir todos a la biblioteca central de la ciudad. Ella le comento que iría a casa del rubio para informarle debido a que él no tenía un celular y nadie había contestado en su casa pero el pelinegro inmediatamente se negó diciendo que no era necesario que hiciera eso y que él lo haría… La peli rosa se extraño y estuvo a punto de preguntarle sobre eso cuando escucho una voz conocida diciendo _"¡Me las vas a pagar teme!"_ que la dejo confusa e intento preguntar _"¿Sasuke ese no es…?"_…Pero Sasuke la corto rápidamente diciendo _"Veámonos en el __centro comercial de la arena__, iré para allá con Naruto"_ y colgó la llamada.

-Pues Sakura-fea sobre eso que me contaste pienso que es bastante inusual-_refiriéndose a la llamada que tuvo con el Uchiha_- no me imagino a Naruto-kun quedándose en casa de Sasuke-kun, creo que terminarían matándose mientras duermen-

-Si yo también… Aunque quien sabe, pudo haber sido culpa de la lluvia o algo así… - _le dijo mientras chillo un "¡Mira!" y se dirigía hacia un par de bufandas seguida por un resignado Sai-_

-No sé que tienen de especial…-_le_ _comento refiriéndose a las bufandas_-

-Joo Sai esto no es solo para mujeres ¿Sabes? –_Se cruzo de brazos y luego señalo una bufanda gris con rayas negras y blancas en un estante_- Por ejemplo, esa es para hombres ¿Ves que no se ve femenina? -

-Mmm…-_Sai se acerco a la bufanda y la tomo, analizándola con cuidado_- La verdad estos diseños que tienen son bastante interesantes creo que me recuerdan a…-_y Sai continuo hablando para sí mismo más que todo… La peli rosa había dado en el blanco, con su arte por supuesto- _

Sakura sonreía victoriosa mientras caminaba hacia la caja para pagar, había conseguido que Sai se comprara una y consiguió las que estaba buscando también. Sai camino hasta ella y se distrajo mirando por el vidrio de la tienda hacia afuera, era muy temprano aun y un sábado así que no había mucha gente en el mall…Pero repentinamente una chica de cabello oscuro llamo su atención y sin saber por qué sintió que la conocía de algún lado. Por un impulso dejo dinero sobre el mostrador, le dijo a Sakura un _"Ya vuelvo"_ y Salió de la tienda mirando alrededor, buscando a esa persona pero… no la encontró. Se acerco a donde había estado anteriormente y miro algo que le llamo la atención, una lata de refresco vacía.

-¿Pero qué…? Esa chica creo que era...- _Y sintió que alguien se lanzaba sobre él y lo tumbaba hacia el suelo, literalmente.-_

-¡Sai te voy a matar!- _le grito un chico de cabello rubio mientras le empezaba a… ¿Hacer cosquillas?_-

-¡Tsk dobe te dije que no corrieras! –_Se escucho decir a un pelinegro que se acercaba y luego los miraba a ambos en el suelo_- Ah, el otro idiota.-

-Uchiha bastardo –_le insulto_- ¡Naruto quítate de encima!- _le reclamaba al rubio mientras se lo intentaba quitar de encima-_

-Oh al fin están aquí- _la peli rosa se había acercado con una bolsa de compras en sus manos-_ Hola Sasuke-kun, Naruto… ¡Se tardaron mucho en llegar!-

-Disculpen la tardanza jeje_...-hablo un nervioso Naruto mientras soltaba a Sai y se levantaba del suelo_- es que ayer ocurrió algo y me quede en casa de Sasuke y hoy bueno…Les explicare -

**Flash back de esa misma mañana**

Dolor e ira…Fue lo primero que Sasuke sintió al despertarse y darse cuenta de que no estaba completamente solo. Había tenido sus ojos cerrados fuertemente debido a la gran iluminación que entraba al cuarto en ese momento y oh claro, el mismo había abierto las estúpidas ventanas para poder ver algo cuando se fue la luz y luego… ¿Luego que había pasado? Ah sí, se había escondido al lado de su cama y a lo que Naruto se acerco decidió fastidiarlo con un susto y… ¿Que paso después de eso? El pelinegro no pudo pensar más por el fuerte dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a sentir y se movió un poco y así…cayó en cuenta que no estaba solo.

-¿Pero qué rayos…?- _dijo mientras sentía que unos brazos lo estaban aplastando literalmente en un abrazo lo que significaba que ese ser a su lado estaba muy cerca, decidido se volteo y casi le da un tic nervioso al ver a Naruto durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, roncando un poco y con cara de dobe muy cerca de él ocupando casi todo el espacio en la cama. Allí entendió porque se sentía tan aplastado- _¡N….NARUTO…..!-

Un sonido del celular del Uchiha repicando hizo que Sasuke se sorprendiera y que el rubio se despertara con un susto, inclinando su cabeza y golpeando la frente del pelinegro, sintió unos labios sobre los suyos y…Luego de eso Sasuke lo mando a volar de su cama con una patada sintiéndose sonrojado y contesto la llamada de cierta peli rosa. A lo que colgó tenia al Uzumaki reclamándole y gritándole que todo era culpa de él mientras se levantaba del suelo y le decía que… Cerrara la boca porque tenía mal aliento.

…Y lo último que dijo le hizo recibir unos cuantos golpes más.

**Fin del flash back **

-Oh eso lo explica todo –_comento la peli rosa mientras comenzaba a caminar fuera del mall y los demás la seguían ... Claro, el Uzumaki evito contar la parte del estúpido beso que se habían dado al despertar-_

-¡Todo fue culpa del teme por asustarme ayer!-_se defendió Naruto molesto_-

-Tsk, si claro. Es tu culpa por ser tan cobarde-

-Mmm…-_el otro pálido pelinegro no sabía si contarles o no sobre la chica-_ Saben creo que vi a alguien que creo conocer…-_dijo finalmente, en voz baja_-

Pero los demás seguían discutiendo, con Sakura intentando calmarlos así que ninguno lo escucho realmente. Suspiro y decidió entonces no decir nada, igual no sabía quién era así que no sería importante. Se acercaron a la calle entonces y pidieron un taxi con dirección hacia la biblioteca central…Mientras que una joven los observaba marcharse desde el centro comercial con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Naruto-sama…Finalmente -_murmuro y luego rio_-

La imponente y enorme biblioteca central se marcaba a sí misma en medio de una calle simple con comercio a su alrededor. Sai era el único que sabía cómo llegar allí y los demás solo quedaron sorprendidos pues jamás la habían visto. Estaba muy ornamentaba en la entrada y la puerta era altísima, habían muchos vanos con detalles en los marcos también y pues…La peli rosa y el rubio se encontraban parados frente a la entrada admirando la biblioteca.

-Woow…Jamás había visto algo así-_dice un sorprendido Naruto mientras observa como la gente alrededor ni se inmutaba por su grandiosidad_-

-Ni yo…_-habla la joven peli rosa- _¿Cómo es que puede haber algo así en la ciudad? Jamás lo había visto…-

-Naruto-kun, Sakura-san…Entren por favor, parecen unos estúpidos turistas allí parados_- les reclamo Sai que ya estaba adentro con un aburrido Sasuke_- Yo también me sorprendí la primera vez hace años pero no hay tiempo que perder-

La peli rosa y el rubio miraron feo a Sai pero terminaron siguiéndolo. Al entrar intentaron no perderse en la majestuosidad que había adentro pero… ¡Auch! Habían chocado con Sai que se había detenido.

-Idiotas- _les dice el Uchiha que no se mostraba tan sorprendido como ellos_- ¿Sai, supongo que aquí nos dividimos?- _pregunto_ -

-¿Queee? ¿Vamos a dividirnos?-

-Si Naruto-kun. Es lugar es muy grande así que deberemos investigar individualmente para recolectar mas información-_le respondió Sai_-

-Me parece perfecto, iré arriba –_el pelinegro se apresuro y se alejo del grupo_-

-Sasuke-kun…-_murmura la peli rosa mientras lo observa irse y suspira_- bueno chicos yo creo que investigare por allá_- finalizo y camino hacia un pasillo-_

-Nos vemos ahora Naruto-kun- _le dijo un sonriente Sai que se dirigía hacia las escaleras-_

-¡Esperen! ¡Sasuke, Sai, Sakura-chan!-

El rubio suspiro al verse ignorado y se cruzo de brazos… Vaya, si tenía que leer un libro sin nadie más a su alrededor seguramente se dormiría. No tuvo de otra que ir hacia las escaleras también para investigar en otro piso y mientras buscaba la sección de historia del tercer piso sintió que alguien lo estaba observando pero miro alrededor y no vio a nadie que lo estuviera haciendo. Decidió no prestarle atención y se adentro entre unas librerías llenas de los libros de historia.

-Ummm... A ver creo que ya leí en este… ¿O fue en aquel? –_Se empezó a sentir confuso_- ¡Ahhh! ¡Estúpido teme! Creo que debí escucharlo cuando me dijo que anotara los nombres de los libros –_suspira_- Y a Sakura-chan cuando me dijo que anotara los nombres de los autores también…Y a Sai que…-

El rubio fue interrumpido en su pequeña charla que se daba a sí mismo por una mano que lo estaba tocando en un hombro. _"Disculpe ¿Está buscando este libro?"_ escucho.

-¿Eh? …- _el rubio se volteo y pudo ver que una joven de su estatura aproximadamente, de piel blanca y cabello largo oscuro era la que le estaba hablando. Tenía puesto un uniforme de algún instituto lo que le pareció extraño puesto que no era día de escuela_- Ah… ¡Si, ese es! ¡Oye muchas gracias!-

-No hay de que –_sonríe_- ¿Imagino que Kakashi-sensei es tu profesor?-_el rubio asiente con la cabeza_- También es profesor en mi escuela y nos puso este mismo trabajo hehehe- _le dice nerviosamente_-

-¡Ohh! Así que es eso...-_también sonríe_- Supongo que podemos trabajar juntos...-_se sienta en una mesa y la invita a sentarse "claro" dice ella y también toma asiento_- Mmm…-_el rubio la observa mejor por unos segundos y mueve la cabeza hacia un lado_- sabes yo siento que te he visto en alguna parte…¿Ya nos conocemos?

-Oh no claro que no. Es la primera vez que hablo con un chico rubio- _dice simplemente y sonriente. "Um, bueno" le responde el Uzumaki y decide preguntar_- Y…¿Cuál es tu nombre? Mi nombre es Mina-

-¡Je, encantado!- _le dice sonriendo y se señala a sí mismo_- ¡Yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki!-

-Oh enserio…-_murmura la joven pero el rubio no la alcanza a escuchar_- ¿Quisieras algo de tomar Naruto-kun? No se tu pero yo tengo mucha sed.-_le dice mientras sacaba una lata de refresco de su bolso_- Siempre vengo preparada, podriamos compartir-

-¡Si claro!... Vaya Mina-san eres muy amable- _le dice mientras tomaba la lata de refresco que le había acercado_-

Mientras que ellos conversaban tranquilamente Sasuke se encontraba subiendo las escaleras hacia ese piso, en el segundo no encontró los libros de historia que necesitaba así que decidió ir allí a ver si encontraba algo. Miro hacia las librerías mientras caminaba buscando la sección de historia y allí pudo ver a cierto rubio desde lejos.

-¡Hey, do…!- _el pelinegro no termino su frase al ver a una joven al lado del Uzumaki, sonriendo amenamente mientras charlaban_- ….- _se sintió muy molesto de repente al ver que el rubio perdía el tiempo según él y se volteo dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras por donde había venido_- Ese idiota…-_ subió las escaleras hacia el último piso sintiendo algo dentro de sí que no podía explicar_-

Los jóvenes estudiantes de Konoha pasaron todo el día en la biblioteca, a eso de las cuatro de la tarde se encontraron en el hall de la biblioteca en planta baja. Sakura, Sasuke y Sai estaban conversando sobre la información encontraba mientras esperaban al rubio que aun no aparecía. Pasaron varios minutos, la conversación había terminado y Naruto seguía sin aparecer…

-¿Dónde rayos esta ese idiota? –_Pregunto Sakura_- quedamos en irnos a esta hora ¿Por qué aun no aparece?-

-…Quizás sigue entretenido con su "amiguita"- _le respondió el pelinegro_-

-¿Ah? ¿A qué te refieres, Sasuke-kun?-

-Pues a que vi al dobe hace horas conversando con una mujer desconocida –_se cruza de brazos_- parecía estar estudiando pero ¿Quién sabe si aun está perdiendo el tiempo con ella?-

- ¿Una mujer? -_Sakura y Sai se observaron con preocupación_-¿Espera, como era ella?- _pregunto la peli rosa_-

-¿Ah? ¿Y eso que importa?-

-Solo dinos Uchiha-bastardo, esto puede ser malo-_le dijo mientras recordaba a la chica que había visto esa misma mañana-_

El pelinegro los miro con confusión en su rostro y les explico, Sai comento un _"Estoy seguro de que es ella"_ y Sakura solo decía _"Hay que buscarlo pero ya o esto será malo"_…_"¿Pero de qué demonios están hablando?"_ les pregunto el pelinegro y Sakura le indico que la siguieran mientras caminaba hacia la recepción de la biblioteca para preguntar por el rubio.

-Veras Sasuke-kun…Naruto-kun es acosado por una chica desde hace tiempo… –_Le explico Sai mientras que Sakura le preguntaba a la mujer en recepción_- Hace años esa chica lo secuestro cuando era un niño e intento…violarlo -

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!-

Eso fue todo lo que el pelinegro dijo mientras se dirigía hacia Sakura que lo miraba con preocupación, nadie había visto salir al rubio… Y Sasuke sintió que quería estrangular a esa chica.

_**Fin del capítulo IX**_

_Siguiente: Capítulo X- Esa chica._

* * *

**_Para el review de sylvanie: _**_Te he escrito una respuesta en mi perfil (la biografia de esta cuenta) asi que pasate por alli por favor y lee mi respuesta ;)_


	10. X-Esa chica

**Capítulo X**

Esa chica

**Flash back, 8 años atrás, calendario actual.**

Naruto Uzumaki era un niño bastante hiperactivo, siempre lo había sido. Sus hermanos siempre lo molestaban y el les respondía peor. Sus padres eran amorosos con él y a pesar del aspecto serio de su padre Minato este podría ser tan tonto como él... Minato y Kushina Uzumaki solían acompañar a sus hijos pequeños al colegio todos los días para llevarlos y recogerlos pero ese día no pasaron a recogerlos, Deidara lo haría debido a un asunto urgente que tuvieron que atender.

El rubio pequeño siendo tan travieso solía escaparse en las horas del almuerzo hacia una zona cerca de su colegio, estar tanto tiempo encerrado no le gustaba a pesar de tener tantos amigos alrededor, desde que había ido a _ese lugar_ por primera vez con su padre Minato había sentido una conexión… Así que ahora Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba corriendo por una acera aproximándose hacia ese lugar; era una pequeña plaza con pocas bancas que se hallaba a la orilla de un lago y que tenía también un pequeño puente peatonal a medio construir.

-Jejeje- _el rubio solo reía con inocencia mientras corría hacia el puente y llegaba hasta su final, siempre iba hasta allí solo para sentarse al final del puente_- ¡Woow es tan bonito!..-_murmuraba mientras se perdía en la vista del lago y se sentía muy feliz-_

-Oye…-_el pequeño escucha la voz de una joven mujer cerca_- ¿Naruto-kun, cierto?-

El rubio voltea sorprendido y sonríe alegremente mientras asiente con la cabeza y pregunta un _"¿Y quién eres tú?"_. La joven le responde con su nombre y lo siguiente que hace es sentarse a su lado a observar el lago también, el rubio se veía muy animado conversando con la extraña… Mientras un hombre de cabello oscuro los estaba observando.

-¿Pero qué rayos?-

**Fin del flash back**

-¿Qué…?-_El joven Uzumaki murmuro mientras despertaba. No recordaba en qué momento se quedo dormido y porque… ¿Esperen, que estaba haciendo? Sentía como si hubiera pasado toda la noche bebiendo alcohol o algo parecido_.- Donde rayos…-_allí se dio cuenta de que se encontraba atado a un árbol con algún tipo de cable grueso_- ¡¿Pero qué demonios?!-_Y repentinamente se sintió muy asustado_-

Mientras tanto los amigos del rubio aun se encontraban tratando de encontrarlo en la biblioteca donde habían estado. Hace treinta minutos habían comenzado a buscar y Sasuke, Sai y Sakura habían encontrado una lata de refresco vacía en el lugar donde Naruto fue visto por última vez por Sasuke… Sai recordó algo.

-¡Si era ella!- _dijo con enojo en su voz y apretó fuertemente la lata_- Sakura-san ¿recuerdas esta mañana cuando salí apresurado de la tienda?-_la peli rosa asiente y lo escucha_- creí ver a alguien conocido pero no pude ver quien era…antes de que Naruto llegara y me tumbara encontré una lata de soda como esta tirada en el suelo.-

-No puede ser…-_dice mientras aprieta su puño con fuerza_- ¡Nos ha seguido desde entonces!-

-¡Tsk! ¡No entiendo porque rayos esa mujer está detrás de Naruto o que quiere pero si nos quedamos sin hacer nada no sabemos lo que le vaya a…!-

_Sai le corto_- Lo sabemos Sasuke-kun- _suspira mientras analiza el lugar_- esta persona se ha presentado dos veces en la vida de Naruto…-_se sienta en una de las sillas_- la última vez el no se dio cuenta de ella y quizás por eso no supo quien era esta vez…-

-¿Qué rayos estás diciendo?-

-El la había borrado de su mente Sasuke-kun…-_dice Sakura con preocupación-_ Si recuerda lo que paso Naruto podría ponerse muy mal-

-Aun no Sakura-san- _le dice Sai_- No debemos desesperarnos…Tenemos que pensar en algo-_finaliza con mucha preocupación en su voz-_

Sasuke no sabía qué hacer con tanta información pero el solo hecho de saber que esa mujer podría lastimar a Naruto lo hacía sentir irritado. No llevaban mucho tiempo conociéndose pero aun así el no deseaba que le ocurriera nada malo…Al finalizar su conversación decidieron separarse para buscar mejor; Sakura buscaría en el último piso, Sai en el segundo y Sasuke buscaría en el sótano.

-Maldición aquí no está…-_dice para sí mismo un pelinegro muy irritado ya, al finalizar su búsqueda en toda la parte del sótano e incluso se dirigió a preguntarle a uno de los guardias de la biblioteca que aparentemente tampoco había visto nada. Ya se comenzaba a sentir desesperado_-¿Por qué siento que falle en algo?-_pensó_-

Sakura y Sai tampoco habían tenido suerte, el rubio no estaba por ningún lado…

_**10 de octubre del año 1394, calendario ninja.**_

Itachi Uchiha se había movido velozmente, luego de haber finalizado su conversación con _esa chica _que se había acercado hacia el pequeño Uzumaki para saludarlo luego de tanto tiempo sin verlo… pero el grito de Naruto los exalto a ambos. _"¡NO!"_ fue todo lo que escucharon y luego vieron los dedos de Naruto apuntando en alguna dirección. Itachi había metido su mano en su porta kunais rápidamente y los había lanzado hacia un árbol.

-Ella está aquí_- dijo Itachi, quien dé un salto se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba la ninja de cabellos largos y el niño rubio_- Otouto por favor compórtate –_le dijo a su hermano mientras le sobo la cabeza con una mano y lo dejaba al lado del rubio_- Te quedaras un rato con Naruto-kun ¿Puedes prometerme que lo cuidaras hasta que volvamos?-

_El pequeño pelinegro Uchiha lo observo con preocupación y luego fijo sus ojos en Naruto, el se veía muy asustado… Asintió repetidamente mientras tomaba la mano del niño rubio con decisión-_ ¡Lo prometo niisan!_- le dijo_-

Itachi le sonrió con ternura y se alejo con la joven ninja de cabellos largos a su lado, no podían dejarla escapar esta vez.

_**13 de abril del 2014, actualidad.**_

-¿Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mi? –_decía un resignado Naruto que luego de haber estado forcejeando por algunos minutos contra el cable que lo ataba, este no había cedido_- Lo último que recuerdo es que estaba conversando con alguien y luego vi… ¿A Sasuke alejándose? ¿Pero como termine aquí…?-

_El rubio ya se estaba dando por vencido y la joven mujer que lo había amarrado estuvo a punto de acercársele… cuando escucho una voz_- ¿Naruto-kun?-_y los ojos del Uzumaki se iluminaron_-

De vuelta en la biblioteca, los tres jóvenes se acababan de reunir en la salida de esta_ "¿Chicos encontraron algo?"_ pregunto cierta peli rosa _"Ni siquiera otra pista"_ le respondió Sai y la negación del Uchiha en su rostro fue clara. Ahora si no sabían qué hacer y Sakura decidió que lo mejor sería llamar a la policía, Sai estuvo de acuerdo y el Uchiha no dijo nada, estaba adentrado en sus pensamientos como…¿Recordando? ¿Por qué sentía que eso era como un deja vu? ¿Por qué sentía que sabia donde estaba Naruto?

-...Si, estábamos en la biblioteca central cuando paso…Aja, seguimos allí…Si, si correcto.- _Sai escuchaba a la peli rosa hablar pero dudaba que eso sirviera de algo, sería más complicado con la policía allí encontrar al rubio pero a la vez pensaba en que mas podrían hacer para evitarlo, se quedo observando a su otro compañero y vio que el semblante de Sasuke era extraño, lucia muy preocupado_-

-Sasu…-_Pero Sai no pudo terminar su oración porque el pelinegro se alejo corriendo rápidamente, su semblante cambio repentinamente como si hubiera caído en cuenta de algo muy importante que se le estaba olvidando_.- ¿Eh?-

-¿Qué le pasa a Sasuke-kun?-_pregunto Sakura al verlo irse y cuando termino su llamada- _

-No tengo idea…-se encogió de hombros- ¿Tendrá que ver con Naruto?-

Sasuke se sentía como un total idiota al recordar aquello que se le había olvidado, pero es que había sido hace tanto tiempo… ¿Cuánto tendría, siete, ocho años? Igual el no tenía ninguna excusa para haber olvidado algo así, jamás se permitiría olvidar algo pero aun así lo hizo... Ahora entendía porque ese rubio se le hacía tan conocido y porque se sentía de esa manera tan extraña con él, porque se preocupaba, porque se enojaba, porque sentía que fallo…Sasuke recordó que muchos años atrás Naruto se había convertido en su _mejor amigo_. Luego de que mientras el volvía con su hermano Itachi de un parque de diversiones el mayor escuchara un lloriqueo de un niño cerca y se dispusiera a buscarlo, encontrando al pequeño rubio con moretones en su cuerpo la mirada perdida cerca de un puente peatonal sin terminar.

-…¡Naruto!-_Y el tenía que estar allí, porque si no Sasuke realmente no sabría donde más buscarlo…El solo pensamiento de que volviera a encontrarlo en las mismas condiciones en que lo había hecho la ultima vez le revolvía el estomago-_ ¡Demonios!-

**Fin del capítulo X**

_Siguiente: Capítulo XI- Naruto._


	11. XI-Naruto

**Capítulo XI**

Naruto

Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba corriendo sin parar y sintiéndose ya agotado por tanto correteo, había comenzado a sudar y su preocupación no le ayudaba a mantener su estabilidad mental. Hace aproximadamente treinta minutos que había salido _"disparado"_ por decirlo así, de la biblioteca central en busca del rubio, cuando recordó lo que estúpidamente había olvidado y se le vino a la cabeza inmediatamente un lugar en el que podría estar así que ahora se dirigía para allá…Para su mala suerte había un tráfico asqueroso en las calles y no le había quedado de otra que continuar corriendo o quizás no llegaría a tiempo.

-¡Ah…! –_el pelinegro respiraba agitadamente en este punto pero a lo que distinguió un cruce muy conocido para el recobro sus fuerzas, ya estaba cerca… ¡estaba justo allí!_-

Sasuke cruzo y una sensación de ahogo lo invadió, se detuvo para tomar aire mientras observaba hacia adelante donde ya podía ver ese pequeño y abandonado parque en la lejanía…No sabía porque, o quizás si lo sabia pero no se daba cuenta, esa preocupación que lo estaba llenando por dentro _"¿Habrá sido lo mismo que sintió aquella vez?" _Estaba seguro que si pero aun así, había algo más…

_El pelinegro decidió no pensar más y en cuanto la sensación de ahogo desapareció camino lo más rápido que pudo hacia ese pequeño parque_-¡N-Naruto!-_comenzaba a gritar lo más alto que podía, si el rubio estaba por allí seguramente lo escucharía_.-

Silencio…era todo lo que podía escuchar, nadie le respondía y la preocupación lo invadió aun más. Finalmente llego al parque e ingreso en el, mirando hacia todas direcciones, buscando alguna pista del rubio.

-¡¿Naruto?! ¡¿Dobe estás aquí?!-_gritaba de nuevo el Uchiha…Se mantuvo observando un pequeño puente peatonal sin terminar en busca de su "amigo" pero nada, no lo vio_.- ¡Demonios dobe! –_Y el pelinegro estuvo a punto de irse en cuanto vio algo que le llamo la atención…Un cable largo, cortado que se encontraba tirado en el suelo_- ¿Qué es...?- _se acerco y tomo el cable, alguien lo había cortado y lo había dejado allí…Se pregunto si habría sido Naruto. Se quedo analizando el árbol que se encontraba allí mismo y apretó el cable con fuerzas…Si él había estado allí y había logrado escapar aun estaría cerca. Estuvo a punto de irse corriendo pero el sonido de su teléfono celular repicando lo detuvo y se dispuso a contestar-_ ¡¿Qué quieres?!-

-Oye, cálmate otouto. –_Le reprime su hermano Itachi del otro lado del teléfono_- Creo que deberías venir a casa ya mismo, hay alguien preguntando por ti-

Y luego de unos segundos más de conversación, Sasuke se alejo rápidamente del parque dispuesto a volver a casa.

La residencia Uchiha no dejaba de impresionarle, la última vez que había estado allí había permanecido en un lugar completamente diferente en el que ahora se hallaba. Y no solo eso ahora se hallaba confundido, muy confundido… Algunos minutos atrás había despertado atado a un árbol y sintiendo una gran _"borrachera"_ o como le quisieran llamar al estado en el que se encontró. Estuvo unos minutos allí intentando liberarse y luego de que no pudo hacer nada se mantuvo quieto, analizo el lugar y pues…Estaba totalmente perdido, esa zona no era muy transitada y durante horas de la noche mucho menos, al menos estaría allí hasta el día de mañana y el no podría hacer nada… Pero una voz conocida lo alarmo _"¿Naruto-kun?" _escuchoy volteo hacia esa persona que al verlo amarrado se alarmo sorprendido y se dispuso a ayudarlo cortando los cables con una navaja que tenía en su bolsillo.

-Eh…-_ahora el rubio estaba cómodamente sentado en un sofá con un té caliente en sus manos_- ¡M-Muchas gracias Itachi!-_dijo finalmente, sintiéndose raro por haber sido salvado por ese hombre extraño, hermano de su odioso compañero de clases…Y por ser atendido con tanta amabilidad de su parte-_

-No hay problema, Naruto-kun- _le dijo mientras le sonrió y colgaba la llamada que acababa de hacer_- Bien, ya les he avisado a tus amigos Sakura-san y Sai-kun, y a mi otouto_- finalizo mientras se sentaba en el sofá de enfrente_-

-Hehehe gracias también, Itachi- _dijo nerviosamente, sin saber cómo comportarse_-

_El pelinegro noto el nerviosismo y la incomodidad que tenía el rubio e intento actuar más tranquilo iniciando una conversación._ – Naruto-kun-_dijo seriamente y el rubio se exalto y lo miro aun más nervioso, el pelinegro pensó que no había sonado tan calmado como había querido y suspiro_- Naruto… ¿Recuerdas como terminaste allí?-

-Ehh…-_el rubio pareció tranquilizarse y se quedo pensando_- No tengo idea de cómo llegue allí solo recuerdo que estaba en la biblioteca leyendo unos libros y…Bueno, desperté amarrado a ese árbol- _ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado_- También me sentí muy mareado cuando desperté-

-Naruto-kun creo que fuiste drogado- _le dijo con una mano en su mentón_- ¿no recuerdas nada mas? ¿No lo sé, haber comido algo extraño o haber visto a alguien?-

-Umm la verdad es que no..-_y su semblante cambia a uno de asombro_- ¡Espera, si! Recuerdo que estaba en la mesa con alguien mas..¡Una chica! Ella me ofreció una bebida y luego…eh, no recuerdo mas-

-¿Una chica?- _ahora su voz sonaba preocupada_- ¿Recuerdas como era?-

-Ahh si…tenía el cabello largo y oscuro, y vestía un uniforme de secundaria. Sabes ahora que lo pienso bien recuerdo que me pareció raro porque hoy no es día de escuela_- se levanto sorpresivamente_- ¡Esa chica me drogo!-

-Estoy seguro que fue ella- _también se levanto y se acerco a Naruto, el cual se asusto un poco_- Naruto-kun ¿No me recuerdas?-

Y el rubio se quedo pensativo mientras lo observaba bien y lo miraba fijo, y abría enormemente sus ojos.

**Flash back, 8 años atrás, calendario actual.**

-Niisan…-_Itachi escucho a su hermano llamarlo con preocupación en su voz_- ¡No vayas…! –

-Otouto –_dijo con seriedad_- cálmate y quédate aquí quieto, no te muevas. –_su hermanito solo asintió y con miedo se aferro a la pared que tenía a su lado, podía ver con sus ojitos a un niño de cabello rubio terriblemente lastimado, pensó que estaba muerto.-_

-Pequeño…-_Itachi llamo al pequeño niño herido y este se volteo a verlo, asustado_- ¡Espera, cálmate! No te haremos daño_- lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió_-

_Sasuke que se había mantenido asustado ahora se había acercado al lado de su hermano, luego de haber visto los ojos azules del niño brillar de esa forma.-_No te asustes por favor...-_le dijo al pequeño niño e Itachi los observo, Sasuke había extendido su mano hacia el pequeño y este se la había golpeado_-

-¡ALEJATE!- _el_ _rubio grito y comenzó a llorar con muchas fuerzas_-

_El pequeño Sasuke sintió que sus lagrimas de salían de sus ojos pero no se quejo, solo se acerco a él y lo abrazo-_ ¡Dije que no tengas miedo!- _y el rubio se sorprendió por el abrazo pero le respondió y lloro mas, junto a Sasuke que ya no podía evitarlo_-

Itachi los observo y suspiro, algo realmente malo le había pasado a ese niño tanto como para dejarlo en ese estado…Decidió tomar su celular y llamar a su chofer para que los pasaran buscando, ese día iba a ser duro para el pequeño.

**Fin del flash back**

-¡Tu!-_grito Naruto mientras se alejo un poco_- ¡Tú eras…!-

_Pero Naruto no pudo terminar su frase porque una de las mucamas lo interrumpió.-_ Disculpe Itachi-sama ¡No pude detenerlos!-

-¡Naruto!- _el rubio pudo ver a su amiga peli rosa entrando junto a su amigo Sai, con mucha preocupación en el rostro y abalanzándose sobre el_- ¡Estábamos muy preocupados! –_Le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza_-

_Sai se acerco a ellos también_- ¿Naruto, estas bien? ¿No te paso nada?- _dijo con preocupación-_

_Itachi se alejo un poco y dijo- _Los dejare solos un momento. Mi otouto no debe tardar mucho en llegar_- sonrió y salió de la habitación ignorando el "¡Espera!" de Naruto_-

_El rubio decidió que le preguntaría después y se dirigió hacia sus amigos_-Hehehe…Estoy bien chicos- _dijo mientras sonreía nerviosamente_- No sé qué fue lo que paso pero Itachi me libero, desperté atado a un árbol la verdad…Solo recuerdo que conversaba con una chica y luego pues, todo es borroso…-

-¿A un árbol?-_pregunto Sakura_- ¡Naruto debes ser más cuidadoso con quien andas!-_le reprendió y lo golpeo en la cabeza con su puño-_

-Sakura tiene razón- _Sai se cruzo de brazos y lo miro serio_- Te pudo haber pasado algo malo idiota_- lo insulto y también le dio un golpe en la cabeza…Naruto pensó que se le estaban pegando las costumbres de Sakura-_

_Mientras tanto en la entrada de la residencia Uchiha, Itachi se encontraba saliendo de esta mientras recibía a su Otouto en la entrada. Sasuke lo miro con enojo directo a los ojos y lo tomo por el cuello de la camisa_-¡¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste nada?!-_le grito- _

Itachi suspiro y solo le dijo un _"Cálmate"_ mientras se liberaba de su agarre…Y eran observados con odio por la chica que había intentado capturar al rubio desde la lejanía.

**Fin del capítulo XI**

_Siguiente: Capítulo XII- Naruto-segunda parte._


	12. XII-Naruto-segunda parte

**Capítulo XII**

Naruto-segunda parte

-¡¿Dime entonces, por qué diablos no me dijiste nada?!-_le grito- _

-Cálmate otouto- _le dijo al liberarse de su agarre_- Primero, explícate- _aclaro, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y lo miraba_-

-¡Bastardo! ¡¿Cómo es que jamás me pudiste hablar sobre Naruto?! –_le dijo con enojo_- ¡Es más, hasta ya lo conocías cuando te le presentaste el otro día, demonios! –

-Otouto –_dijo seriamente_- cállate por un momento y solo déjame explicarte–_le dijo mientras se adentraban y cerraba la puerta de la entrada a la mansión_ - Naruto paso por ciertas dificultades luego de que lo encontramos... El estuvo con nosotros por un tiempo…-

-¿Qué?...-

-Ese día cuando lo encontramos lo más sensato para hacer era llevarlo a un hospital pero el se rehusó…Estaba tan asustado- _continuo mientras su semblante se hacía algo nostálgico y sombrío_- Decidí llevarlo a casa y llamar a nuestro doctor para que fuera personalmente…Durante todo el camino no se separo de ti otouto, creo que eras lo único que no le daba miedo.-

-¿Yo? ¿Pero qué rayos le paso para que él estuviera así..?-_dijo, más calmado_-Sakura y Sai me dijeron algo sobre una mujer que intento…-_hablo con un tono preocupado, uniendo piezas en su mente sobre lo que había ocurrido_-

-Así es otouto- _asintió con la cabeza_- Una mujer intento hacer eso con él, con un pobre niño asustado- _dijo, con enojo en su voz ahora_- Naruto-kun no se dejo tocar del doctor cuando llego a pesar de las heridas que tenía en los brazos y piernas… Me sentí tan frustrado otouto-_su tono de voz aumento_- ¿Cómo le podían hacer eso a un pequeño inocente? Pensé en él como si fuera mi hermano pequeño, como si fueras tu- _bajo su tono de voz_- Estuvo con nosotros por una semana hasta que sus padres se aparecieron en nuestra puerta luego de ver el aviso que coloque en el periódico, en las calles, con la policía…-

-…-_Sasuke no sabía que decir, ver a su hermano exaltado de esa forma le hacía pensar aun mas en porque lo había olvidado_- Itachi ¿cómo es que yo…?-

-No lo sé- _dijo simplemente_- El estuvo con nosotros más tiempo después de eso porque no se quiso ir e incluso con sus padres allí, el solo quería estar contigo Sasuke…Y aparentemente también había empezado a poner su confianza en mí. Sus padres se dieron cuenta del nivel de trauma que tenía su pequeño y se fueron acercando a él poco a poco, así que al final estuvo con nosotros por unos cinco meses aproximadamente.-_dice con su mano en su mentón_- Un día cuando se fue tú hiciste una rabieta y luego de eso no lo mencionaste mas…-

-¡¿Estás diciendo que simplemente lo olvide?!-_el pelinegro ahora si no entendía nada ¿Cómo se le iba a olvidar semejante cosa?_-

-Eso es lo que estoy diciendo- _le dijo mientras se alejaba de el_- Otouto, el también pareció borrarte de su memoria o al menos a ambos, porque luego te lleve a verlo a pesar de que tu no querías y él no sabía quiénes éramos…Desde entonces decidí dejarlo así, sus padres siempre estuvieron agradecidos conmigo claro pero entendí que era mejor que Naruto olvidara-

-….-_Sasuke se llevo una mano a la cabeza con molestia_- No entiendo nada…-_suspira_- Algo tan importante como eso no se va como si nada…-

-Lo sé Sasuke- _le dijo mientras abría una puerta que dirigía hacia la sala_- Pero creo que ahora deberías ir a saludarlo…Por cierto, el aun no recuerda Sasuke así que debes ser cuidadoso y…-_lo miro directo a los ojos_- protegerlo-_finalizo y entro a la habitación_-

-¡Espera!- _el pelinegro lo siguió y también entro, allí se encontraban el rubio, la peli rosa y el otro pelinegro. Al ver al rubio sintió un repentino alivio que no oculto al quedarse viéndolo en silencio_-

-¡Sasuke-kun!- _dice Sakura sorprendida al verlo entrar tan apresurado_-

-Vaya, parece que alguien estaba muy preocupado por ti Naruto-kun- _dice Sai sonriendo por el comentario más "inocente" que se le pudo ocurrir_-

-¡¿Ah?!- _Naruto tuvo la intención de golpear a Sai pero se sintió observado por los dos hermanos y se detuvo…Miro a Sasuke y luego a Itachi_- Eh…-_se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo ¿Pero por qué rayos esos Uchiha lo miraban tan profundamente? ¿Era idea de el?_- Ah sí, Itachi gracias de nuevo hehe…-_decía mientras también era observado por Sakura y Sai, lo que lo hacía sentir más nervioso- _Ah hola Sasuke…-

-Usuratonkachi- _el pelinegro lo insulto y se acerco a él. Naruto estuvo a punto de insultarlo también pero las acciones del pelinegro lo detuvieron_- Menos mal que estas a salvo…-_le dijo al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano sobre su cabeza, sobándole como si fuera una…¿mascota?-_

-¡Eh! –_Naruto se sintió avergonzado y sin saber qué hacer, al parecer el teme se había preocupado por el_- … ¡Teme!-

El grupo solo rio ante la reacción del rubio…Sin embargo, Sakura los observaba detenidamente. Ella sabía sobre lo que había ocurrido con el Uzumaki, sabia de su pasado, no por nada llevaba tantos años siendo amiga del rubio.

La peli rosa recordaba aquellos momentos en que intento visitar al rubio en casa de los Uchiha y Naruto no quería estar con ella, se veía tan asustado que Itachi y sus padres le aconsejaron que era mejor no verlo durante un tiempo…Ella quería, pero no la dejaron y sin embargo sabía que era lo mejor. Luego de un tiempo de que el Uzumaki regresara a su casa el pareció volver a ser el mismo pero no volvió a mencionar a Sasuke o a Itachi, le pareció muy extraño y decidió preguntarle a sus padres, a Minato y Kushina Uzumaki. Ellos le dijeron que no le recordara nada nunca sobre ellos porque sería lo mejor para Naruto, y así lo hizo.

A pesar de que años después el destino se encargara de unirlos después de tal forma, desde que el Uchiha llego al instituto y comenzó a entablar lazos con el rubio, ella sabía perfectamente quien era pero no podía decir nada. Sai fue el único que se dio cuenta de su actitud extraña a comienzos de clases y se atrevió a preguntarle y la peli rosa sabia que el pelinegro no diría nada pues también llevaban años conociéndose pero...No pudo decirle la verdad, ignoro todas sus preguntas y prefirió guardar el secreto. Sai solo sabía que una mujer había intentado lastimar a Naruto y nada más, no necesitaba saber nada más.

_En ese momento la peli rosa se sintió observada por cierto pelinegro y volteo, se sorprendió un poco por ver una mirada tan seria en su rostro que siempre mostraba una sonrisa y que la estaba mirando fijamente, como analizándola-_ Sai…-_murmuro, al tiempo en que el pelinegro se dio cuenta de que había volteado y cambio su expresión totalmente a su típica sonrisa. Sai no era idiota y ella lo sabia-_

-Bueno-_la voz del mayor de todos la saco de sus pensamientos_-Naruto-kun ya le he avisado a la policía sobre lo que paso, así que iniciaran una investigación seguramente-

_Sasuke lo interrumpió inmediatamente_-Yo creo que lo mejor sería no dejar al dobe solo ¿Por qué no se queda aquí?-_dijo inesperadamente y sorprendiendo a todos, menos al mayor_-

-¡Teme que no me llames dobe! –_Le reclamo con enojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos_- ¡¿Además quien rayos te dijo que quiero quedarme aquí?!-

-Me parece que una casa como está llena de sirvientes y seguridad es el lugar más seguro donde puedes estar-_dijo sin más, ignorando la mirada que Itachi le estaba dando_-

_Sai decidió interrumpir_-Yo creo que Naruto-kun estaría muy tranquilo en su casa con sus hermanos, después de todo no creo que la atacante se aparezca tan pronto nuevamente-

-Sai tiene razón –_agrego la peli rosa_- Ino y Deidara estarán con él y su casa está bastante protegida-

_Sasuke se sintió irritado por la negativa de sus compañeros de clase, el sentía que debía proteger a Naruto y ellos no lo estaban ayudando, estuvo a punto de objetar pero su hermano lo interrumpió_- Creo que tienen razón pero aun así hay que hacer algo… Naruto-kun puedes irte, hablare con la policía para que custodien tu casa por esta noche ¿De acuerdo?-

El rubio lo miro sorprendido y asintió, después de todo no se quería quedar en la residencia de los Uchiha con el extraño hermano de Sasuke _(que a pesar de que lo había ayudado, lo ponía nervioso)_ y pues, el idiota de Sasuke. Tan solo unos minutos después llego un taxi que Itachi les había llamado y Naruto, Sai y Sakura subieron a él luego de despedirse de los Uchiha.

El hermano mayor estuvo a punto de entrar a la mansión en cuanto Sasuke lo detuvo tomándolo por el brazo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-_le pregunto con cierta molestia en su voz_-Dijiste que lo protegiera-

-Eso mismo estoy haciendo, protegiéndolo –_le dijo mientras se soltaba con facilidad de su agarre_- Te vas enterando de lo que paso, cálmate un momento y luego podrás estar con él como si nada pasara…-_suspira y le aclara_- Sasuke, el no necesita saber aun-

-¡Pero es algo importante!-_le dice sin poder evitar alzar su tono de voz_- ¡Mas aun cuando esa loca está detrás de él justo en este momento!-

-¡Sasuke!-_Itachi le grita y él se queda pasmado_- ¡¿Acaso quieres que Naruto sufra un colapso nervioso?!-

Y esas palabras hacen caer a Sasuke en la realidad…Si algo tan grave como lo que le paso al Uzumaki le hizo olvidarse de ese momento ¿Cómo podría reaccionar cuando recordara todo lo que paso? ¿Todo lo que incluso jamás le menciono a ninguno de los Uchiha?...El mismo no había recordado algo traumático sino mas bien feliz pues recordó que había tenido a alguien más en el mundo además de Hinata y su hermano.

Mientras tanto en la residencia Uzumaki, Naruto se iba bajando del taxi al mismo tiempo que era recibido por sus hermanos. Ino se lanzo sobre él a abrazarlo y Deidara lo golpeo en la cabeza suavemente, pero luego también lo abrazo. Sakura se había asegurado de llamar a Ino por teléfono y esta le había dicho al mayor quien salió de su trabajo _"disparado"_ a casa con preocupación. La peli rosa y el pelinegro se despidieron de los Uzumaki y le pidieron al taxi que arrancara, ellos también debían ir a sus hogares.

_El pelinegro que se había mantenido en silencio durante todo el trayecto finalmente decidió hablar_- Sakura-san –

-¿Uh? –_Sakura volteo a verlo sintiéndose algo nerviosa, sabía que él lo había notado_-

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?-_y la miro fijamente sin su típica sonrisa en los labios, lo cual la hizo sentir más nerviosa. Pocas veces Sai actuaba así_-

-E-Eh…Hehehe…-_rio nerviosamente_- Quizás si -_suspiro_- Quizás no he sido totalmente honesta- _dijo derrotada y decidió que no podría ocultar algo así mas. Ella confiaba en el pelinegro y como pensó, sabría que él no diría nada_- Es difícil para mí Sai…Lo he guardado conmigo durante tanto tiempo-

-Sakura -_la corto_- Dime que es lo que me has estado ocultando. Te conozco-

-Yo…-la _peli rosa se acerca a Sai para hablar más en privado sin que el conductor del taxi los pueda escuchar_- Itachi y Sasuke cuidaron de Naruto cuando paso _aquello_…-_el pelinegro escucho atentamente y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos sorprendido_- Yo estuve con Naruto cuando _eso_ paso…-

**Fin del capítulo XII**

_Siguiente: Capítulo XIII- Sakura._


	13. XIII-Sakura

**Capítulo XIII**

Sakura

Eran las siete y treinta de la mañana y un joven de cabello oscuro y corto, se había despertado tarde o mejor dicho se había quedado dormido. Desde hace varios años que no le pasaba algo así y ya se estaba empezando a preguntar si aquello que tenía en su mente desde hace varios días tenia la importancia que le estaba dando. Desde que su mejor amiga peli rosa le había confesado algo muy importante hace casi una semana, el no había dejado de pensar en ello, intentando unir piezas que no existían en un _rompecabezas invisible_… Ahora solo corría para al menos llegar a la clase de matemáticas a tiempo.

Minutos después llego a Konoha, serian aproximadamente las ocho y algo pero decidió no pensar más en ello…O llegaría a tiempo o no, pero sería mejor llegar a tiempo. Sai vio desde una esquina al profesor que le tocaría conversando con Kakashi, decidió bajar su ritmo y solo camino. Cuando entro al salón vio que ya todos estaban allí, él era el único que no, así que todos voltearon al ver que entro y luego se aliviaron de ver que no era el profesor.

Solo sus amigos lo miraron de forma extraña, pues jamás lo habían visto llegar tarde. Naruto rio y escucho que dijo un _"Vaya hora Sai"_ y Sakura solo lo miro extraño. Sasuke también estaba allí sentado al lado del rubio como siempre, pero ignorando completamente su llegada, miro hacia otro lado. Sai dijo un _"hola"_ y se dirigió a sentarse detrás de Naruto.

Sai sentía que cierta peli rosa aun lo estaba observando, de reojo…

**Flash back de hace unos días**

- Yo estuve con Naruto cuando _eso_ pasó…-_dijo con voz baja la peli rosa_-

Sai se había quedado en completo shock al escuchar sus palabras sin saber cómo reaccionar… ¿Qué Sakura había estado donde? ¿Algo le había pasado también a Sakura? Tenía tantas dudas en su mente que su cara preocupada ya lo estaba delatando. Vio como su amiga bajaba la mirada y ponía un semblante triste. Sai sintió que debía darle apoyo de alguna forma y solo se le ocurrió poner una mano en su hombro.

-Sakura-san…-_dijo el pelinegro, sin saber cómo continuar hablando_- ¿Como es qué…?-

-Naruto y yo estábamos en el festival de otoño con nuestros padres…En el parque de diversiones -_comenzó a explicar_- éramos solo unos niños divirtiéndonos Sai, recuerdo que Ino y Deidara estaban con nosotros pero Ino se antojo de comer algo dulce y Deidara se la llevo -_dice con nostalgia_- nos quedamos con mis padres y los padres de Naruto por un rato pero Naruto vio algo brillante que le llamo la atención y me llevo arrastrada con él… Había tanta gente alrededor que sin darnos cuenta nos habíamos separado de nuestros padres-

-¿Qué..? -_el pelinegro escucho como la peli rosa comenzaba a llorar y sintió algo extraño en su corazón al verla así…Esto era algo que no le había dicho a nadie y que la estaba lastimando tanto al parecer_- Calma por favor…-_fue todo lo que dijo mientras ella se limpiaba las lágrimas_-

-Terminamos en una especie de callejón… _-continuo-_ Le dije a Naruto que volviéramos y él me hizo caso pero en cuanto nos volteamos se nos acerco una chica de no lo sé, quizás de nuestra edad actual ahorita pero en aquel entonces y nos pregunto si necesitábamos ayuda… Ambos le dijimos que si y la seguimos, nos dijo que con tanta gente no encontraríamos a nuestros padres tan rápido así que tendríamos que ir a la entrada del parque a esperarlos, nosotros pensamos que era lógico y le hicimos caso sin rechistar…-_suspira_- Recuerdo que Naruto tomo su mano y también la mía…La verdad, creo que en ese momento me di cuenta.-

-¿Te diste cuenta? …¿De qué, Sakura?-

_-Volteo a verlo y lo miro con decisión en sus ojos_- De que no era una buena persona -_Sai siguió escuchándola- _Tuve un presentimiento y comencé a decirle a Naruto que debíamos volver, el dejo de caminar y por ende ella también. Naruto comenzó a preguntarme que me pasaba pero no supe que decirle y estuvimos así por unos minutos la verdad…Hasta que escuchamos a alguien gritar _"Detente allí mismo"_-_Sakura apretó sus puños_- Naruto y yo nos miramos confundidos pero la mujer esa jalo a Naruto por un brazo y lo cargo, yo no lo soltaba ni él a mí, así que me empujo contra el suelo y...No recuerdo más, quede inconsciente Sai-

-¡Esa desgraciada!-_y la peli rosa se sorprendió al escuchar a Sai insultando verdaderamente a alguien, noto mucho enojo en su voz_-

-Y-Yo…Luego de eso solo recuerdo que cuando desperté estaba con mis padres y los padres de Naruto estaban muy preocupados, les dije todo lo que sabía de la mujer esa y…bueno, luego no supimos de Naruto por al menos una semana, hasta que Kushina-san recibió noticias de la policía y se fue inmediatamente a casa de Itachi –_las lagrimas salieron de nuevo_- ¡Sai si yo hubiera sostenido la mano de Naruto mas fuerte el no habría sido…!-

_Y Sai no le permitió terminar de hablar, porque se había acercado a ella y la había abrazado con fuerza_- Sakura-san… - _murmuro_- No te culpes a ti misma, no fue tu culpa-

Y Sakura se permitió sacar toda la tristeza que sentía desde hace tantos años llorando en el hombro de su amigo Sai mientras también le correspondía el abrazo…

**Fin del flash back**

-Sai…-_el pelinegro escucho que su amiga lo llamaba_- ¿Te encuentras bien?- _su pregunta llamo la atención del rubio también, que se había volteado a observarlo_-

-Eh…si claro Sakura-san-_dijo y puso su típica sonrisa falsa_-

-¿Estás seguro Sai? Te ves raro hoy-_le pregunto Naruto_-

-Si por supuesto –_dijo con decisión_- Solo me quede dormido-

-Bueeeno si tú lo dices…-_el rubio se encogió de hombros y se sentó derecho de nuevo, Sakura también se acomodo y decidió no preguntar más_-

Horas después el rubio se encontraba pensativo. Desde que esa mujer loca se atrevió a intentar _"secuestrarlo"_ el rubio había perdido su privacidad pues últimamente se sentía más rodeado por Sakura, Sai y en especial por Sasuke que de costumbre... El Uchiha no solo estaba con él a todo tiempo en clases si no que también se había ofrecido a acompañarlo a casa _"por si acaso"_… ¿Qué se creían que era, una niña débil? El rubio ya estaba cansado de la sobreprotección de los tres por él y estaba decidido a escaparse de ellos.

Los cuatro se encontraban en la hora de almuerzo con la mitad de su clase, todos los amigos del rubio estaban allí conversando, ellos aun no sabían lo que le ocurrió al rubio.

-Chicos, voy al baño…-_dijo mientras se levantaba y como ya esperaba, cierto pelinegro se excusaba diciendo que también iría para seguirlo disimuladamente (o no tan disimulada) hacia el baño. De verdad que necesitaba estar solo un momento o se volvería loco-_

-Dobe_- la voz del pelinegro cerca de él lo saco de sus pensamientos_- Espero que no estés pensando en escaparte o algo así- _le dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y entraba al baño con el_-

-¡Teme! ¡¿Qué haces aquí conmigo?! ¡Vete a seguir comiendo!-

-No-_dijo sin inmutarse_-

_El rubio sentía que una vena iba creciendo en su cabeza al mismo tiempo que su enojo_- ¡Ya déjeme en paz! No entiendo porque no me dejan ni un momento a solas-

-¿Tú crees que el hecho de que alguien te haya drogado y amarrado a un árbol es normal? ¿Qué pasa si vuelve y no estamos, idiota?-

-¡No me importa porque no volverá a pasar!- _se aleja de Sasuke entrando a uno de los baños para "usar" el inodoro_- ¿No me vas a seguir aquí también, o si?-

-Si fuera necesario- _le responde sin ninguna duda, al tiempo que escucha como el pelinegro usaba el lavamanos_-

"_Bien, estoy jodido"_ era lo que pensaba el Uzumaki. No se había encerrado para usar el inodoro sino más bien para pensar en alguna manera de escapar, lo único que encontró fue una pequeña ventanilla a su derecha pero estaba muy alta, aunque quizás si lo intentaba…

-¡…!-_el rubio bajo la tapa del inodoro y se subió a este, para alcanzar la ventanilla. Se dispuso a abrirla y lo hizo, pero se sintió observado y volteo "Demonios" fue lo que pensó_-

El rubio había olvidado que los pequeños baños con los inodoros tenían sus propias puertas y paredes claro, pero esta no llegaba hasta el techo así que...Ahora Sasuke lo miraba con molestia desde el lavado en su fallido intento de escape.

_-_¡Serás dobe Naruto!-_Y el pelinegro pateo la puerta donde se encontraba el rubio y esta se abrió de inmediato, Naruto intento entrar por la ventanilla rápidamente y eso irrito mas al pelinegro viendo lo dobe que podía llegar a ser ¿Enserio creía que se iba a escapar? ¿Acaso no sabía que esa ventanilla no lo iba a llevar a ningún lado?_-¡Idiota ven acá!-_y el pelinegro lo sujeto con ambas manos por el estomago comenzándolo a jalar-_

-¡Nooo! ¡Alejateeee!- _el rubio pataleo para que lo dejara en paz mientras se aferraba a la ventanilla…Realmente tenía que estar solo-_

Inesperadamente Sasuke al ver que el rubio no se quedaba quieto lo jalo con mucha fuerza _(más de la que pensaba usar)_ e hizo que se soltara pero ahora ambos estaban a punto de caer directo hacia el suelo. Sasuke pensó rápidamente, si dejaba que el rubio saliera lastimado no se lo perdonaría luego de todo lo que había recordado sobre el… Así que lo sujeto con ambas manos en un "_abrazo"_ mientras se dejaba caer.

-¡Ahh!- _el pelinegro grito fuertemente y Naruto se asusto, todo paso muy rápido. Sasuke lo había protegido del gran golpe que se iba a dar posicionándose debajo de el- _

-¡Sasuke! ¡¿Estás bien?!- _le grita mientras mira sangre en el suelo…Oh no, el brazo de Sasuke estaba sangrando_-

-¡N-No grites dobe…!- _le dijo mientras se miraba el brazo, ya había entendido…se lo había lastimado con la esquina de metal del lavamanos_- Genial… ¡Arghhh! –_Grito al sentir un fuerte ardor_-

Y unas gotas de agua cayeron sobre la mejilla del Uchiha… ¿Pero qué? No era agua, eran lágrimas de Naruto que caían sobre él. El pelinegro se quedo viéndolo sorprendido mientras sus lágrimas caían ¿Por qué estaba llorando…?

-¡L-Lo siento…!-_Naruto se sentía muy estúpido, por alguna razón al ver la cara de dolor del pelinegro y la sangre en el suelo causados por su culpa sintió ganas de llorar, sintió dolor_- ¡Demonios fue mi culpa!-

_El rubio aun no se quitaba de encima de él, se estaba disculpando pero sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir…El Uchiha solo lo observaba, se sentía raro al ver la mirada del rubio llena de lagrimas._- Dobe, cálmate ya- _suavizo un poco su voz y volteo la vista hacia otro lado… Incapaz de mantenerla fija en el_- Naruto solo fue un golpe…No llores, tonto-

-¡Ahh no sé porque estoy llorando!-_el rubio seguía sobre el_- soy un estúpido…-

-No Naruto tu no…-

Pero Sasuke no pudo terminar su frase porque cuatro personas habían entrado al baño. Tres hombres musculosos y una chica de cabello oscuro y largo llamaron la atención de los dos chicos, quienes voltearon y…Naruto abrió enormemente los ojos al _verla_.

-Chicos, asegúrense de cerrar la puerta…es hora de terminar con esto-_dijo la chica mientras miraba con picardía a cierto rubio-_

**Fin del capítulo XIII**

_Siguiente: Capítulo XIV- Maltratos._


	14. XIV- Maltratos

_¡Hola a todos los lectores! ¡Espero que les este gustando la historia y que continúen leyendo y que les continúe gustando! De ahora en adelante aparecerán ciertos nuevos personajes e historia de ellos también. Naruto atravesara una etapa en la que comenzara a recordar ciertas cosas importantes que el siente que no son parte de su vida ¿Pero si no, de quien entonces?...¡Los dejo para que lean! _

**Capítulo XIV**

Maltratos

Sasuke Uchiha estaba comenzando a odiar a las mujeres, en especial a esas que tenían ese tipo de miradas. Desde el instante en que una joven había entrado al baño de hombres con tres tipos más lo supo, tenía que ser _ella_. No fueron únicamente sus palabras había algo en ella que se lo indicaba.

-¡¿Qué diablos?!- _dijo el rubio cuando se vio prácticamente manipulado por el pelinegro, en cuestión de segundos desde que esos extraños entraron Sasuke se levanto con toda la fuerza que pudo y movió al Uzumaki hacia un lado, posicionándose en frente de el.-_

-¡Aléjate de él!- _le dijo a la joven mientras se sostenía el brazo lastimado con su brazo bueno ¡Rayos! ¡Habían cuatro personas delante de él y justo se tenía que lastimar!_-

-¿Y qué harás tu?-_escucho decir a la chica con una sonrisa cínica_-

Sasuke analizo todo rápidamente, había una sola puerta, tres lavados, cuatro urinarios y tres ventanas contando la pequeña por la que se intento escapar el rubio momentos antes. Había sangre en el suelo debido a su brazo y Naruto no dejaba de mirar su herida…Comenzó a sentir cierta frustración viniendo de su _"nuevo y viejo amigo"._

-¡Ya basta!- _el rubio grito y se levanto del suelo colocándose delante del pelinegro y dejándolo sorprendido_- ¡¿Qué demonios quieren?! –_Puso una mano en su cintura y con la otra los señalo_- ¡Tu eres la que me drogo el otro día! ¡¿Qué rayos quieres de mí?!-

-Aww Naru-chan ¿Es que no te acuerdas de mí?-

-¡Naruto, no la escuches!-

-¿Ahh? –_El rubio miraba confundido al pelinegro y luego a la chica_-

-¡Sujeten al otro!- _grito de repente y dos de los chicos se acercaron hacia a Sasuke y lo empujaron contra la pared, sujetándolo por los hombros y haciéndolo gritar por el dolor de su brazo_. –

-¡S-Sasuke!- _apretó sus puños con fuerza_- ¡Me las van a pagar, bastardos!-

-Joo Naru-chan ¿Por qué estas tan cambiado…?-_escucho decir a la joven_- Mina-chan solo quiere jugar contigo-

Y ese tono de voz que ella uso para hablarle se le hizo demasiado conocido, tan conocido y repugnante que le dio miedo. Se quedo estático sin saber que hacer o porque se sentía así, era como si supiera que algo malo iba a pasar luego de escucharla decir eso…

**Flash back, 8 años atrás, calendario actual.**

-¡Ahhh!- _el rubio grito al sentir que era jalado por la chica que se había ofrecido a ayudarlos, la mirada de miedo de Sakura le indico que algo estaba mal y no dejo ir su mano, la sostuvo fuertemente_- ¡Sakura-chan!-

-¡Naruto!- _y Naruto vio como su amiga era lanzada hacia el suelo con fuerza por una patada, y como soltaba su mano a la vez…ella lo observo desde el suelo hasta que sus ojos verdes se cerraron por completo_-

-¡SAKURA-CHAN!- _grito con lágrimas en sus ojos-_

-¡Cállate!-

Mina se fue corriendo con Naruto en brazos llorando, corrió lo más rápido que pudo y llego hasta la salida del festival, tres hombres la estaban esperando en un auto negro que ella vio inmediatamente y se acerco hacia él. Subió en el auto y se sentó a Naruto en las piernas que ahora la miraba con miedo sin llorar.

-¿Neeh Naru-chan? Mina solo quiere jugar contigo- _le dijo mientras sonreía y luego se dirigió al conductor_- Arranque ya. -

El rubio se sentía muy asustado, estaba solo sin sus padres y sin Sakura-chan. No sabía a dónde iría pero él no era tonto, el había escuchado que cuando la gente hacia eso le decían _"secuestro" _o algo así.

-¿P-Por que me están secuestrando…?-

-¿Uh? –_la chica solo rio, mucho_- ¡hahaha! ¿Cómo es que un pequeño como tu sabe si quiera lo que es un secuestro? Yo solo tengo un interés muy personal en ti…-

_El rubio traga saliva sintiéndose más asustado, pero se arma de valor y habla_-¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Mama y papa no dejaran de buscarme!-

-"Chikara"…-_se acerca más y le susurra en un oído_- Quiero tu poder-

**Fin del flash back**

-¡T-Tu! –_el rubio da unos pasos hacia atrás y se lleva la mano a la boca_- ¡Tu eres…!-

-¿Ohh al fin lo recordaste? –_Camina hacia adelante y coloca su mano izquierda en su cabellera_- ¿Cómo te vas a olvidar de Mina-chan?-

-¡Naruto no la escuches!- _el rubio escucha el grito de Sasuke y voltea "¡Hagan que se calle!" escucha decir a la _joven y lo siguiente que ve es que el tercer hombre que se hallaba allí se acerca rápidamente y golpea al pelinegro en el estomago, haciéndolo escupir un poco de sangre.-

-¡Sasuke!-_Naruto se acerco a él y golpeo al tipo que lastimo al pelinegro, pero este ni se quejo y lo empujo con fuerza hacia el suelo_-

La chica le sonríe al rubio y se acerca aun mas, hasta estar a un paso y en ese mismo instante se jala el cabello con su mano y lo lanza al suelo. Ahora por supuesto que Naruto la reconocía, era Mina, una mujer que lo alejo de sus padres hace mucho tiempo y que se dijo a si mismo que jamás olvidaría por su corto cabello amarillo…Lo estaba observando desde arriba, con picardía ¡¿Cómo rayos la había olvidado?!

-Tú, sostenlo –_le dijo al mismo hombre que había golpeado al pelinegro_-

-¡N-Naruto…!- _tosió_- ¡Naruto vete de aquí..!

-¡No! ¡No voy a dejarte Sasuke! –_el rubio se limpio la sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios y se levanto. Naruto se dispuso a golpear al hombre de nuevo pero ese parecía tener más fuerza que él, un golpe en el estomago, otro en el pecho, en el rostro…Nada parecía afectarle y eso solo hacía que el tipo le lastimara más_-

-¡Naruto no!- _el pelinegro solo podía pensar en aquella vez, en la vez que Itachi y él lo habían encontrado en ese estado… ¡No podía permitir que pasara por lo mismo!-_

El hombre golpea fuertemente a Naruto en el estomago y este vuelve a caer al suelo. Mina aprovecha y se acerca a él rápidamente _"Naru-chan"_ le escucha decir, mientras que comienza a atar sus manos con una soga.

-Desde el primer momento en que te vi Naru-chan…Supe que eras tú-_dice la joven que a su vez comienza a acariciar el cuerpo del rubio, metiendo sus manos debajo de su camisa y lamiendo su cuello_- Tienes algo dentro de ti que quiero…Eres tan exquisito- _finaliza mientras muerde la oreja del rubio_-

Naruto que se estaba retorciendo del dolor ahora se comenzaba a sentir sonrojado y mas enojado aun, le gritaba _"¡Déjame en paz!"_ mientras intentaba soltarse pero ella no se detenía y el hombre lo estaba sujetando y no le permitía moverse mucho... ¡Maldición! Esto se sentía tan familiar _"¿Acaso había hecho lo mismo la última vez que…?" _Pero cuando el rubio intento recordar su mente quedo en blanco, se paralizo automáticamente y una imagen paso en segundos por ella de una mujer _(diferente a la que lo había lastimado)_ y escucho que le decía _"No tengas miedo…Vive"._

El rubio no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar más porque sintió mucho miedo en su interior, mucho dolor, la opresión en su pecho que no sentía desde hace días se hacía presente de nuevo. Y Mina se seguía aprovechando de él mientras estaba con la cabeza baja y la mirada perdida…

-¡Demonios! ¡Naruto reacciona! –_el pelinegro sabía lo que pasaría, el rubio seguramente se había acordado y había entrado en un estado de shock "¡Vaya momento para eso!" Si no hacia algo pronto realmente iban a lastimar al rubio…Así que con toda la fuerza que pudo se impulso hacia adelante noqueando a uno de los hombres que lo sostenían y evitando gritar de dolor por su brazo. Se lanzo hacia Naruto empujando lejos a Mina que ahora lo miraba con odio y lo apreso entre sus brazos "protegiéndolo"_- ¿Naruto?...-_Sasuke tomo su rostro con sus manos y le obligo a mirarlo_- ¡Reacciona dobe!- _lo zarandeo un poco_- ¡No es momento para esto, reacciona!

Pero Naruto seguía con la mirada perdida, con su mente en algún otro lugar y Sasuke no tenía la fuerza suficiente para pelear contra tres hombres y una mujer él solo y lastimado ¿sería el final para él? ¿Para Naruto?... ¡No! ¡Él había jurado protegerlo y así ellos lo mataran a golpes no soltaría al rubio, lo iba a proteger con su vida!

-¡Maldición!- _dice la chica_- ¡Quítenselo de encima imbéciles!-_les ordena_-

Sasuke abraza con fuerza a Naruto e intenta mantenerlos alejados a punta de patadas que no lograban mucho…Estuvieron a punto de lastimarlos de nuevo cuando escucharon una voz del otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Así que piensas volver a lastimar a Naruto?...Eso no te lo perdonare-

Y lo siguiente que escucharon fue una pequeña _detonación _que hizo volar la puerta que cayó sobre uno de los tipos y lo aplasto…Vieron como tres jóvenes de su misma edad aproximadamente se acercaban a ellos; Una chica rubia, un chico de cabello marrón con una rara pintura en el rostro y otro de cabello muy rojo…

-Vas a pagar por el daño que has causado-_dijo el de cabello rojo, que no apartaba la mirada del Uzumaki y mas que alivio, Sasuke se sintió extraño…Se quedo allí sin querer soltar al rubio-_

**Fin del capítulo XIV**

_Siguiente: Capítulo XIV- Estudiantes de intercambio._

_¡Gracias a todos aquellos que leen y aquellos que leen y comentan! Son igual de preciados para mi, si tienen una opinión sea buena o mala, critica o como sea no duden en dejarla y yo les responderé por privado en cuanto la vea =)_


End file.
